Return of Ravenclaw
by kiwithefruit
Summary: Post HBP, Harry learns of his linage, another connection to voldemort, and another reason to hate Dumbledore. some new powers but not super harry, Indepedent! harry, darkish but not evil harry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing, apart from being Scottish i dont even have anything in common with JK.

I have read alot of fan fiction so if any ideas seem to be copied from other storys then sorry but it wasn't on purpose, also this will no never will it be a slash fic. I have nothing against gays but theres is always just something wrong with them if you ask me, sorry if this offends anyone, im sure there are many well written fics out there but there not for me.

**Return of the Ravenclaw**

He sat thinking, he was doing that a lot recently, but then he had a lot on his mind. His mind that's what he was thinking about anyway, something was changing, every since school finished he was thinking more clearly, with more logic it seemed and that's what he couldn't understand.

'Why now?' he thought 'what has changed in the past week that everything I look at I understand'. Well of course this was not exactly true but something was definitely wrong.

Just last night he had managed to read, and understand, all of his school texts from the 6th year. His reading skills and comprehension were unbelievable to say the least, and yet he felt there was more to come. He started to do things he couldn't do before and in some cases never knew even possible.

So he sat thinking about all this and decided he would have to think about it later while he was alone, currently he sat in the car with the Dursleys, and they were headed to the airport to pick up Marge, uncle Vernon's most annoying sister. Harry really wasn't looking forward to this one bit but he didn't have a choice so he didn't dwell on it. With nothing else to do he started thinking once more.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

He was writhing, he knew this, although it wasn't pain he was writhing in as such, knowledge seemed to be rushing in from everywhere and anywhere. Harry's brain was struggling to cope, a major download of information was currently entering his head, he didn't know from where or why all he knew was it, hurt? No but it definitely did something.

Finally it stopped, then with a sudden gasp of air Harry understood. He understood why he felt odd recently and he understood why this was happening.

"That dirty, two timing son of a bitch"

He was pissed, seething in fact was a more accurate word and he honestly felt that if Dumbledore was still alive he would have killed him there and then. He got up straight away and called Hedwig over to him, grabbing some parchment and quill he wrote a letter to Flourish and Blott's in Diagon Alley with a brief description of what he was looking for and a hope that they could give him exactly what he needed from that.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

'The twelve ancient families, of which the founders of Hogwarts were all members except Gryffindor, who was actually a muggle born and one of the strongest ever to live, also founders of the wizengamont (see page 292) were all given a gift by Merlin as thanks for there help in the war against Morgana Le-Fay. As well as a physical gift, unknown by anyone outside the twelve families, he also gave them each the power to choose one gift just before death to pass onto there first born child, this gift along with the basic understanding of how to use it and of their own lineage and the customs within wizarding society would be passed on in small parts over the course of 3-4 years from the age they first bond with a wand. If the this process is stopped, only applicable if the guardian of the child is an heir of one, or more, of the twelve families, then when the block is realised the subject will be subjected to pain and confusion for up to a week unless informed of the changed in which case it would be just like having a week long headache. This climax's in the 'final hour' as it is known where the knowledge is finally downloaded into the subject's brain after a week's preparation by the process"

Harry stared dumbstruck at the pages in front of him, could Voldermort of done this, it did say that Slytherin was one of the founding members, or someone else. He didn't see why Voldermort would have done this to him, he was going to kill him after all so why bother, and of course he wasn't his guardian so he couldn't of.

"Dumbledore" Harry growled, he had just flicked to the founding members section and found the list of the original twelve families. Dumbledore was number eleven on the list. Curiously though, Potter wasn't on the list, which puzzled him greatly, until he thought about it and his new knowledge kicked in and told him that the family he had got it from was number four. Ravenclaw.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-dont own nothing, nothing that you recognize anyway.

This has been altered slightly, thanks to who ever it was that pointed out Ollivanders disapearence.

Harry ended up reading the whole of the book on wizarding society and the twelve families. He couldn't believe this was kept from him all this time but then again, probably the only one to of known would have been Dumbledore.

"Damn him" Harry shouted "why wouldn't he of told me this after everything he said about being honest, damn him!" he ranted to himself.

Some interesting facts he had managed to find in the book along the way were that the original twelve families were the reason Gringott's was so successful pledging there support when it was first trying to open and so having the most secure vaults in the entire place in a completely different corridor, all to themselves.

"Must go visit them and get into that vault, the "physical object" the book referred to would be in there and he could bond with it. That he was looking forward to, it helped that once he had bonded with it he would no longer be classed as an underage wizard and could find somewhere to train, preferably his ancestral home which nobody other than a family member or someone he invited could find. 'Perfect' he mused 'just the place I need to get away for a while and sort all this crap out, plus it will give me a chance to learn and train myself to fight'

What also helped was the fact that the "physical object" was actually a sword, he learned this from his ancestors knowledge, but not just any blade but an elemental blade with the handle being made of the horn from the last living ancient black dragon, willing given of course, which was a darkness elemental itself, to the point it spat black flames from its mouth which would engulf anything it hit and strip the soul from any living thing it hit. This Harry was sure would go along great with the element he had been gifted along with the blades master skills both in dragon blade form and elemental form, two of the most powerful blade master forms ever, and the blade being the only one which could be used for both, all in all he was very excited.

Many plans and binned plans later he drifted of to sleep for his second peaceful sleep in two nights, a rarity, but not of course for someone with occlumency shields gifted to you by an ancestor, he would thank that particular ancestor again, for the thousandth time the next morning when he woke.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

As he flew across open sky, flying at speeds which would make almost any other animal flinch, he couldn't help but be extremely happy. His master had finally awoken his familiar and friend. Once the bonding had taken place with the sword surely his master would make his leave for his ancestral home? Yes that's where he would head for now, he wanted to give his master some time to adapt, he had sensed the link forming and knew it had been uncomfortable for his master but was scared to do anything in fear of shocking him even more before the knowledge had begun to awake.

He headed to the grounds of the house from there, praying his master would come soon and bond fully with him so he could help him in his quest. A burst of speed and he plummeted coming to rest on the top most tower of the home, here he would wait for his master, although he wouldn't have to wait long.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry opened his eyes to sunlight streaming in the window and a rather annoyed looking Hedwig. Opening his eyes further he saw the problem being another imperious bird sitting on the window ledge watching him carefully. Un-fogging his mind Harry got up and walked to the bird to relieve it of its letter, the owl hooted softly in response the stroke behind the ear before flying back out the window.

After giving his annoyed feathered friend some attention to calm here down Harry sat down on his bed and turned the letter over and finding the crest of Gringott's emblazed on the wax seal on the letter. Becoming extremely curious he ripped the letter open to find a hand written letter from the head of the London branch, Rucknil, wishing to speak with him later that day and informing him that the letter was also a portkey to the entrance to Diagon alley. The activation word being 'Ravenclaw', which made him chuckle slightly; he didn't know goblins could have a sense of humour.

Having decided, after looking in his wardroom, that he really needed a new set of clothes he set of to Diagon alley 4 hours early for his meeting with Rucknil so he could get some shopping done first. He finally was on his way a little later having taken all of his stuff with him; he wasn't going to return, he was leaving this place and his old self behind. Harry now had safer places to be and enough gifts and talents that any death eater stupid enough to get in his way would really be in trouble. Picking up his wand, he started, nothing happened, no flair of power, no warm feeling inside, no rush of magic waiting to be used. Dead, that's the only way he could describe it.

"Well one things for sure, I really need a new wand" he mused to himself quietly, he would have to go see what Ollivander and see what the old man could do for him. Snapping back to his senses he realised that Ollivander had gone missing at the start of last year, 'maybe he has come back' he thought he would have to check when he got there

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

As the portkey landed Harry for the first time in his life managed to stay on his feet, not only that but he did it with grace and poise. 'Must be something to do with one of my gifts' he thought and sure enough one for 'master of transportation' came to mind and he immediately knew how to make portkey's, apparate silently (an advanced form of apparition which few could master) and other forms of transport he never knew existed. Vortex transport was apparently the fore runner to apparition, but requiring a lot more focus and power, however was almost impossible to ward against, another plus was the fact it was possible to forge vortex travel with an element thus causing an explosion as you implode your element when you disappear, as it is without you as its grounding. The resulting explosion would be fatal to anyone in a twenty-five metre range that couldn't conjure an elemental shield of equal power to, or stronger than the blast.

'well that's going to be handy' he mused before removing his wand, still concerned about the lack of response from either himself or his wand and tapped the right brick on the wall to the alley. Nothing happened, he checked again to make sure it was the right brick but again nothing happened.

"What the hell!" Harry shouted, he then touched the brick to make sure that it was definitely the right one, "slightly raised this is the brick, what the hells happened to my wand!" at this point , Tom the barman of the Leaky Cauldron came rushing out of the pub with his wand raised before relaxing at the sight of Harry. 'Stupid' he thought 'should of at least put on a disguise, just because I probably could take on a few death eaters, don't want to test that until I'm sure about it'

"ah Mr Potter, what seems to be the problem, I heard shouting from inside and expected the worst" Tom finished looking sad, he was obviously heart-broken at the affairs in the wizarding world, his patrons were his family and it was less and less that they dared venture out these days, even when they did many didn't have time or want to chat.

"Sorry for startling you Tom, it's just that my wand seems to be playing up, it wont even Diagon Alley for me, I don't understand it" Harry explained to the older man. Seeing the look of confusion on Tom's face he guessed he had never heard of such a thing either, he just hoped that the wand maker had.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Once he had managed to get away from Tom, the old man really did need some company; he decided that the wand shop very much looked open however his new wand may take a while so went to Madam Malkins for some new robes and muggle wear, which he found out was a new line started up by a muggle-born witch who got tired of having to charm all of her own clothes when she didn't wear robes. Leaving the shop wearing a hooded cloak, and using some of his elemental magic, which didn't require a wand and came very easily to him, to hide his face he set off in the direction of Ollivander's.

Upon entering the shop he noticed that a man that looking a lot like Ollivander, only a lot younger was busy with another customer so sat in the rickety looking chair that Hagrid had last time to wait. Almost fifteen minutes later the young wizard had his first wand, a smile crept onto Harry's face remembering how innocent he had been then; he definitely wasn't the same person now. While sitting in the chair he had opened up to his gifts and found out and taken a general look at them all, in general he was impressed, there were ten gifts, the maximum that could safely be transferred without killing the recipient. The gifts were chosen by his own subconscious as being the most important to him, what brought a tear to his eye and a smile to his face was that he had gotten a gift from both parents along with Rowena and her husband.

Looking at the ecstatic behaviour of the wand maker Harry knew that he would get answers and that this may very well end up being a good thing for him, especially if he would be able to use this new wand against Voldemort.

"Mr Potter, let me guess, unable to use your wand? No rush of power when you touch it? A feeling of emptiness where once your wand was connected? Yes, yes I can see it in your eyes, the gift of the twelve has been unlocked within you, my father always argued with Dumbledore on that one, he said it was for your best, but….. never mind you will be needing a new wand I'm sure, sorcerers were never known in the Ravenclaw family line, no, never one I can think of" Ollivander beamed at him with a wide smile as if waiting for him to answer some unknown question. "Well we must be getting along young sir, follow me and we will get you started, if you would just call your familiar, I will get the wood samples..."

"Sorry, sir, but my familiar, I don't have one" Harry interrupted confused, at this Ollivander just chuckled and beckoned him to follow while shaking his head muttering what sounded like 'young ones today' or so he thought. Harry was unsure about the new Ollivander, he seemed exactly like the old one, just younger and more eccentric, one thing was for sure, he certainly knew his stuff equally as well as the old one.

"Right then Mr Potter, the first thing you must do is call your familiar, which if u will hold on a second I will show you how to do, then you must transform into your animagus form again if you will wait I will show you this also, from the two creatures I will extract a piece of feather, claw, fur or similar to use as the core to your new wand, then I will have you hold the pieces of wood over there until we find a match. Once this is done I will start work on it immediately and get the wand to you hopefully within twenty-four hours. This was said in a bit of a rush, and with Harry trying to interrupt every time he didn't understand something, which was about every second sentence, even with his new brain power, without it he dreaded to think where he would have been.

"Mr Ollivander, would you mind explaining first why I need a new wand? He inquired as the older man was walking up to cupboards and extracting what looked like a workman's tool bag that had been hit by a few too many stray curses.

"Yes, of course how silly of me, now hold still my lad and I will take away the final block on your memories, this may take about five minutes, it was put on by Dumbledore you see, please sit still. Buzzing, lots and lots of buzzing, he couldn't really describe it any better, even to himself but all he knew was he felt more at peace with his gifts, like they had accepted him and were willing to be used now, he would have to ask Ollivander about this when he stopped muttering and opened his eyes.

Five minutes later and Harry understood why his wand didn't work, he was to strong, well in a way anyway, there was no doubting he was strong magically but the thing that made him extremely powerful was his close connection to his own magic, his old wand just couldn't handle that power, over the years as he pushed powerful spells through a core, while powerful and almost unique, was not powerful enough nor linked to him or his magic, hence his magic ripped it apart. This also explained why he was never a great shake at magic himself, his wand while giving him a rush, produced by a potion on the wand put there by Dumbledore, another machination by the old goat, was never that close to him, he would have had more success in many cases if there hadn't been a core at all.

Almost on instinct he raised his hand above his head and clicked his fingers twice, this was his signal to his familiar he discovered, well until he bonded fully with it, allowing mind speech between the two from any range.

Suddenly in the room a bright flash of pure energy erupted in the room, hailing the arrival of his familiar. Harry stared, as did Ollivander, he had read about these, but there was no way such a powerful creature could be his familiar, it just didn't make sense, never in the history books had there ever been an account of one bonding with a human, hell only 2 elves in history had bonded with them and they were almost able to be classed as a magical creature themselves making it inherently easier.

A thunder phoenix, sometimes referred to as simply a thunderbird, commonly accepted to be the only creature more powerful than a fire phoenix, and one of the most loyal creatures alive, healing tears that are a more powerful healing agent than unicorn blood, instant travel capable of crossing realms and flight speeds than could reach the speed of light. The phoenix looked into Harry's eyes and he felt naked, like he was being stripped down to his very being, then he felt something form in his mind, something calming yet with a deadly edge to it, much like a thunder storm itself, and the phoenix bowed, he had been accepted.

He gulped, what else could he do, he had been accepted by one of the most powerful creatures ever to roam the earth, perhaps only seconded by the imperial arch gryphon, an extinct animal that was said to be able to take on a dozen dragons and win, and the six ancient elemental dragons, one of each form with the power to rip apart galaxies if they got into a fight with each other.

'_Fear not young one, I have found you worthy, you have sacrificed much, and I see suffering in the future however I will help you stay strong, together we will triumph, and hopefully we can have a little fun along the way' _if a mind speech message could be left with an evil grin this was it, many experts had said that although the fire phoenix was classed as the lightest of light creatures this assumption was wrong and it was the Royal gryphon that could claim this title as phoenix magic, a powerful form of wards, shields and hexes, was closely related to modern day 'dark arts'.

"Thank you my friend" Harry stated to the new phoenix with a bow of his own. Closely examining the phoenix he could see that it was dark grey almost black in colour with what seemed like constantly moving white lines over its body, he soon realised that in fact the edge of each wing was white and it was only the movement of the bird that caused this effect. Suddenly out of nowhere, scaring a still white and already shocked witless Ollivander, the magnificent bird flew at Harry's chest knocking him over with an oomph. The bird sat on his chest and scraped his beak the length of the lightening bolt scar on his head, drawing a gasp of pain from him, arching his back in pain, Harry saw the phoenix cry a golden tear into the wound.

Peace at last he thought, the scar had healed immediately and a small ghost like figure had exited the wound, almost like a mini Voldermort, but less formed. One almighty screech from the phoenix later and the shadow burst into thousands of pieces and burnt on the floor.

'_What in the hell did you do?' _Harry asked his phoenix with his new mind speech, looking around he found a slightly guilty bird sitting on the desk looking at him.

'_sorry master but it seems that Voldemort was not as careless as he first seemed, and did indeed take precautions before he attacked you that night, you see he made you, in the form of that scar one of his seven horcrux's, the actual killing curse did nothing to, and actually bounced off of a darkness shield you created naturally, the killing curse being a low level elemental curse rebounded from it' _Harry stared dumbly at the phoenix, what next? He asked himself. Thinking of something he turned back to the phoenix, he saw it still looking guilty and as if it was berating itself.

'_Do not feel guilty my friend, it was necessary and I feel much lighter knowing that it is gone, like an imaginary weight has been lifted from my shoulders, next time some warning would be nice though' _he smiled at his phoenix who brightened and chirped a powerful burst of song back, finally bringing Ollivander back to his senses somewhat, although he would still need a while. _'Can you tell me though where my visions and connection to Voldermort was coming from though, was it the horcrux?'_

'_yes, by implanting a piece of his soul into you he formed a connection to your mind that only a master of the mind magic's, which I sense you have recently received as a gift from the Ravenclaw founder, would have been able to block'_

'_Thank you, and my name is Harry, not master, what may I call you' _He inquired

'_Well this is the first time I have bonded so my name is up to you however I am rather found of the name Flash, it is the name my mate gave me before she died giving birth to our child'_

'_Flash it is then' _

"Harry?" he turned to find a much more composed Ollivander staring at him with what could only be described as a gloating smirk planted on his face. "can we carry on, I can only imagine what sort of animal your animagus will be to counter the immense power of a thunder phoenix, I will truly enjoy working on this wand, although it may take a little longer than I first expected" he rushed out with a smile, then started muttering to himself about focus stones and/or crystals.

Harry smiled, he liked to see the wand maker happy plus he was about to do something which was supposed to take years and follow in the footsteps of his father and godfather. Settling into a light meditation he let his sub conscious find his form, a caged animal, black as the night with what seemed to be smoke coming from his mouth and piercing green eyes that he could recognize anywhere, every time he looked in the mirror actually, he let himself be one with the animal, it felt natural to do so. He felt acceptance, like with his phoenix, but this was deeper, more grounded, something he had missed his whole life without knowing it, another part of himself had been unleashed, he still didn't feel whole but it was certainly a lot better than two weeks ago, and he hoped his new wand would fill the remaining gap. Opening his eyes he found Ollivander once more in shock, and a proud looking familiar staring down at him, he also noticed his senses were a lot better, he could smell the firewhisky that Ollivander had taken moments ago to try and calm his nerves and what he ate last night. Hear the mouse cleaning itself behind the skirting board of the shop and the phoenix and mans heart beat in front of him. Getting his wits about him he walked up to Harry, almost being eye to eye with him even although Harry was on four legs, and put his wand to his throat, Harry didn't like this one bit but the fact was he trusted the old wand maker.

"Please don't open your mouth Harry" he stammered "I need to make your new wand for you and I can't do that if I'm dead now can I?" he almost seemed to be pleading with him. Harry was really confused, 'what had got into him?' suddenly laughter erupted in his head, phoenix laughter in fact _'That might be quite a good idea Harry, it seems that your animagus form is a nundu you see' _Harry chuckled in his head now, not daring to open his mouth to try in his form, he knew that he wouldn't do the wand maker any harm, the gas was like a snakes venom, he had to choose to spray it, it didn't happen every time he opened his mouth, but still he didn't want to give him a heart attack, just yet anyway.

When he transformed back into human form he immediately noticed some chances, he was stronger, bigger built and moved with even more grace and poise than before, his hair was longer, darker, almost like a flowing shadow and his body was much more muscle bound and toned although not close to a weight lifters, more a tri-athletes. Ollivander noticing the confused expression on his face explained this often happened when magical creatures were the animagus and he had actually changed into that human form before his transformation in to the nundu. 'Like my body preparing it self so it wasn't as difficult or painful transformation' he mused and heard and agreeing chirp from Flash.

Walking over to where Ollivander was seated he noticed a dark grey phoenix feather sitting soaking in a liquid beside what he presumed to be a throat string from his animagus form and the old man taking another shot, this time directly from the bottle of firewhisky, 18 year old he noted from the bottle.

"What's next sir?" he asked him while tapping him on the shoulder "Something to do with the wood types and a focus stone you mentioned earlier" this caused another wide grin to appear on Ollivander's face and he was off again.

About an hour later the wood and stone had been chosen, a mix of holly and yew were the wood, which didn't really surprise Harry or Ollivander, he couldn't get rid of his connection to Voldermort totally, even if he wanted to. The focus stone was another surprise for the wand maker; he said it has been gifted to the Ollivander family many years ago with the promise that they would find the perfect wand for it. Looks like they were right. Walking out of the wand shop with only a half hour before his appointment with Rucknil he made a quick stop to pick up a new watch, just because he saw one he liked while passing a shop and strolled down the street, he was incredibly happy with how the day had gone so far, he was so happy the he would of started whistling, but that would of spoilt the dark wizard aura he was throwing off in waves, with his flowing black robes, shadowed face and graceful almost floating walk. Many that day would think they had seen the most dangerous person in the world, but forget this quickly, nobody was as powerful as Voldermort now Dumbledore was dead, how wrong they were, the person just needed some time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- i own nothing, not even the paper it has been composed on

Slight change to this chapter, made a little mistake and thanks to loralee1 for pointing it out. Again thanks reviewers i am incorpirating some of your ideas so please keep them coming.

Upon entering Gringott's Harry got a tingling feeling down his spine, he had felt this before and he knew that it wouldn't be good news. That tingle could only mean one or two of two things, Death Eaters or Voldemort. Personally he really wasn't looking forward to this, he wanted to be trained up a bit more before taking on some of the enemy but he wasn't going to let any get away if he could help it. He scanned the crowd, unbeknown to him and anyone else due to the nature of his cloak his eyes darkened to a green so dark they were almost black, this signalled a change as he could now see through glamour charms and disguises, another plus with a magical animagus. Seeing three people in a group, two of which he would recognize anywhere, all under glamour charms he slyly drifted over to the nearest booth.

"Afternoon Griphook, if you would be as kind to get me Rucknil straight away I have some very important business that cannot, I repeat cannot wait" Harry whispered in a voice that made the normally unshakable goblin to sprint from the room and straight up the stairs to his boss's office and barge in, something that only fools and desperate fools would ever do. Luckily for him Rucknil didn't have company and with the news of the arrival and the nature of his arrival he made his way downstairs as quickly and discreetly as possible.

Appearing from a hidden entrance right behind his guest he was surprised to be spoken to first. "Rucknil, I wish to carry on doing my business here but for that arrangement to continue you will have to do me the favour of taking those three scumbags over there into your custody" Only then did Harry look at the head goblin, who's face was split in an almost scarily evil grin, and Harry was sure just about anyone else would of flinched.

"You know how to do business well Mr Potter, and I look forward to continuing it in the future" a short burst of gobbledegook later and nine of the most armed and deadly goblins emerged from nowhere, accosted the three wizards, plus a fourth who was trying to run off after just emerging from the cavern system. As the wizards were taken off to Merlin knows where, Harry was being led to the main office of the London branch of Gringott's.

Once seated Rucknil excused himself for a moment to make a fire call to ensure the prisoners were treated with the utmost care. Looking around the office, he couldn't help but be intimidated slightly, rare artefacts and weaponry hung from the walls, most of which were as priceless as they were magical. The chaos blades, Excalibur, Merlin's staff, the original treaty from the Wizengamont, the bow of Robin Hood and many others. Letting his magic scan the area he suddenly understood why, this was possibly the safest room in the world, it made Hogwarts wards look like a piece of cake, compared to these they were, well amateurish. Nobody, alive or dead, save maybe Merlin himself would be able to break into this room, and for that he was glad, some of the weapons in this room were truly evil creations and if Voldemort could get his hands on even one of them, the world would be in deep, deep shit.

"Mr Potter, very nice to meet you at last, I'm glad we could of started our business adventure on such a strong foot, you are unlike anything I imagined, from the spoiled brat to the misunderstood teenager, you are neither and for that you have my respect, now onto business" Rucknil stated "As I'm sure your aware you are an heir to one of the twelve families, now with the recent ending of the Dumbledore line, something I cannot say I am sad to see go, that leaves five of the original twelve left, as you are the highest ranked sitting at fourth on the register you can demand the Supreme Mugwump position at anytime during your life, as could your heir and so on so fourth, it also entitles you to the faults of all the families now without heirs as under the original family treaty. Any questions so far?" Harry shook his head in a negative; he was blown away, all the vaults that would mean he would get another six of the original gifts from Merlin, not including his own family's gift, 'sweet Merlin, seven of the original twelve, of course I will only be able to use the ones that accept me but even one more extra would be amazing. Looking back at Rucknil he realised he had drifted off for a minute in thought and nodded his head in readiness for the next splurge of words about to come out of the goblins mouth.

"OK then down to some paperwork, if you could read and sign these…" Half an hour later all Harry could think was how badly his hand hurt right now, and about how much of wizarding Britain he actually owned, including Hogwarts. Rucknil had left him for a while to do other business but had now returned and was looking at him with a calculating look. "I have another offer for you Mr Potter, one which has not been granted to any human since Godric Gryffindor was offered the same, he accepted and became a founder, I would advise you accept, it would be very worth your while I feel" Harry nodded his head to show that he understood so far with a determined glint in his eye, if the goblins were about to do something this rare for him there was little, or no chance he was going to turn it down, that would just be plain stupid. "We ask of only one thing, that you promise a binding oath to the goblins that you will do everything in your power to rid the world of at least two more of the original twelve, and one of them being the Slytherin line."

Harry gave a grim smile "I would gladly offer this but I am already prophesized to kill Voldemort and end that line, give me the other surviving lines and I will give you my answer" His eyes once more had darkened to almost black, the air crackling slightly around him, he needed this help he was sure of it, but would he kill an innocent family for the 'greater good' as it were, would that make him any better than the old bastard.

"Certainly they are the Moon's, Ross's, Westfield's and the Prince's of which one Severus Snape is the heir, do we have an agreement?" As the head goblin looked up to try and find his answer from the young mage in front of him he shrank back in fear, this boy could kill him easily and there was nothing he could do about it, at all. Rucknil just sat there and hoped above all hope that it wasn't him he was angry at.

A crooked grin appeared on his face his eyes reverting back to the original startling green but still with a hint of black and the danger still there. "Yes Rucknil, oh yes we do have an agreement, in fact I would be glad to end the Snape line for you, almost as much so as the Slytherin one itself" Having managed to get his anger under control Harry thought about his task, kill Voldermort and Snape, well he was going to do that anyway so why not get something for it.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Lunge boy, I thought you were supposed to be talented at this, come on now, attack me again and this time at least make me sweat a little" His tutor hollered at him. Turned out that the goblins offer was to train him up a bit in a special chamber which existed no where but everywhere, they could go anywhere on earth and yet no-one could see them or would bother them while they duelled and sparred or revised ancient material of spells, curses and everything else he found relevant.

Two month he had been at this, 12 hour days, 7 days a week, one month down another to go, he had improved a lot in the last month, the original skills were coming to him more and more, each spell he knew he could now cast somewhat and each of his gifts had been put on a bit of paper to be ticked off once complete, of the original ten he was down to just three remaining. Already under his belt were Transfiguration Master, inherited from his father, Charms master, inherited from his mother, Mind Magic's Master, inherited from Rowena Ravenclaw, Rune Master, Spell Crafter, High-Parsel Magic's and Master Elemental of Darkness. His Transportation Master was almost finished as well, he just need to complete a successful element/ vortex apparition whilst blowing up most of his surrounding's. The hardest above all thought were his two Blade Master talents, right now he could beat almost anyone in the world, but his trainer, an insane goblin by the name of Coatmaine said that the day he could beat him in a duel would be the day he passed his Masters test.

Time went by with Harry fighting day after day, studying for a time at night to expand his knowledge and sparring and duelling during the day. He was sure that 99 of people he faced in a duel right now would lose to him and 90 of them would be very easy, but for the nutter Coatmaine this wasn't good enough so still they trained. On a day just like any other something strange happened though, Coatmaine smiled. Harry was in the middle of a duel with one of the best goblin sword fighters with some of the best enhancements magic could provide to increase his speed, strength, power and everything else, but Harry had just beat him in about 10 minutes, incredible in itself yes, when combined with the weighted clothes and sword he was using unbelievable.

"You are ready my boy, to prove my point you will duel me, no magic just swords, if you win I will grant you your Master in them both if you lose, another month of 14 hour days instead of just 12. First remove your top, just wear trousers as its first blood, and call your sword" He nodded to a guard who removed the charms on the trousers and shoes Harry was wearing and nodded back to his captain, praying that the kid won, he was pretty sure he would, the kid was awesome even with the charms on, without them he didn't have a clue what he could do.

Harry removed his T-shirt and called for his sword, the sword appeared in his hand, power rushed through his veins, unlike anything he had ever felt, but then he hadn't touched his new wand yet, instead doing wandless magic, while alright was nothing compared to wand magic unless you were a sorcerer, which Harry was not. Swinging the sword in an expert cross before him and lining up before his opponent he felt poised and ready, confident in his ability and secure in the knowledge of his win, why he felt like this he didn't know, but he wasn't about to disappoint himself.

Coatmaine lay on the ground several minutes later more exhausted than he could ever remember being, the kids speed was the killer, he expected him to be fast because of wearing weighted clothes for so long but that was ridiculous, he also did something he had never managed before to the old goblin knowledge, combine both elemental and dragon forms in his fighting creating an extremely powerful yet graceful style, almost impossible to predict and deadly to even the most skilled Blade Masters in the world, whoever this kid faced in a duel he would not envy, add on his elemental magic and amazing grasp of magical casting they were in deep shit.

He was stunned, not by a spell but by his own skill and speed, he had just beaten one of the best sword wielder's on earth in fewer than ten minutes, which was unheard of. Then it hit him, he had combined the techniques of both the Masters into his own style, he realised that with a sword he was only ever going to be beaten by the very best, and this made him smile, yes he was given the gift, but he earned the right to call himself Blade Master by himself, it was his hard work for almost 4 months, he was proud of himself but he couldn't wait to get back to his friends.

That made him starts and realise something, the only 'people' he classed as friends these days were Hedwig and Flash, he had done a lot of thinking while in this 'room' and discovered that he didn't really like Ron, Hermione or Ginny, he felt almost forced to like them and wondered if this was another manipulation of Dumbledore but he doubted it, a pure-blood wizarding family with less money than most muggle-born families, a muggle-born witch with a desire to know everything she can. He got the feeling this had been planned so he never doubted his Gryffindor house placement, to be honest he had always wanted to study more but with Ron there he never say the point, plus there was a nagging at the back of his mind to play Quidditch every time studying came up. Through his study of Mind Magic's he knew this was an advanced form of legitimacy that was designed to alter the person mind slowly over time so that they would think they way the caster wanted them to. Only the Magic's of the mind that he had inherited from Rowena were enough to overturn this and return his mind to a natural state. This made him realise the only true friend of the human kind was probably Neville, although he wasn't entirely sure why he felt this way he did, he would have to go see Neville before the term started and speak with him.

Harry looked back on his training and once again thanked his ancestors that had deemed him worthy of such gifts, and the time they must have spent to Master them without the aids that he had. Along with his Ancestral sword, the Raven Blade another two families heirlooms had granted there access to themselves and bonded with him, interestingly these were of Hufflepuff line, a ring which when placed above a book would download the information into the persons mind, with such an organized mind thanks to his occlumency training Harry could go through between 3 or 4 books a week, but it did give him one hell of a headache, so he read some books normally. The other line to accept him was the Morton's, a famously dark sided family whose last heir was Grindlewald, but he wasn't going to complain about the armour, the gift was incredible to Harry. A form fitting battle robe of an easy to use design, he mused it must have been designed during a time of war and battle to be so perfect for its job, made from two different types of ancient dragon, the black and white variety and stitched together using the sinew from the muscles of a Siberian Basilisk, it was almost indestructible, and could absorb or deflect almost all minor hexes and curse totally while providing protection against every spell that existed, minus the unforgivable curses.

Early on in his training Harry had asked on of his tutors why they were called the unforgivable curses when there were a lot worse things you could do to people, for example dropping them in acid with a shield over there veins and brain so they would feel the pain of burning alive until the shields broke finally killing you rather than quite a humane way of dieing through the killing curse.

His answer, that they were the only curses in existence that were completely unblockable. The thing was a shield with half the power of a hex or curse would absorb the spell while dissolving, a shield with equal power would absorb the spell but would remain intact. Finally a shield with more power will be able to reflect the spell back on the caster, advanced shields could be made to add in the extra power on the way back, causing a spell to be much harder to block.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After his final initiation, which involved the branding of his tattoos on his right chest to show he was a Master in the fields he had studied, they all left the room to carry on with there lives. Looking up at the clock Harry was stunned to see that it was only the 8th July, twelve days after he had gone in, but he knew for a fact that he had been in there for four months, what was going on. Throwing a curious glance at Rucknil, who had appeared to greet them out, he got a toothy grin in return and a waved response to follow him.

After following the goblin for a short time he found himself back in the head goblins office, they were joined by Coatmaine and his other trainers from the period in the room and they all had almost identical grins on there faces, looking back to Rucknil the older goblin set down his tea and looked up at the young man. Just before he was about to speak a bright flash of light, follow by a clap of thunder echoed in the room, when the light cleared all the goblin mouths in the room dropped at seeing a thunder phoenix sitting on the shoulder of Harry and that he was seemingly getting berated by the bird, for what they didn't know but they sure weren't going to interrupt the powerful creature for fear of it turning on them.

"Now Harry that you have your friend settled" he said casting a nervous glance at the bird sitting proudly on his master's lap with his chest Puffed out. "What you have to understand is that the reason you can go anywhere in the world, within the chamber, without much trouble is that it is 'out of time' so to speak. In the room when a month passes, only three days will have passed outside, only on these meeting points, every three days outside at midday, can we get into the room, or can people get out of it. The reason we never told you this before hand is the fact that most people, goblins, humans and any other species we have allowed entry into the room is that they, on the whole adjust better not knowing this information." Harry understood this and could very well see the reasoning behind it. In fact he was actually glad they had done this for him as he was sure he would have felt vulnerable and claustrophobic inside the chamber had he known this information.

"I thank you again Rucknil, your help has been incredible, my families trust and loyalty to the goblins, and there bank will be continued with me" He said respectfully before turning to take his leave, with Flash flying up and disappearing in another burst of light and thunder. As he almost reached the door he was called back by Rucknil now wearing a grim face, this couldn't be good news.

"I'm sorry to have to give you this news, both for fear of my health but also for fear you might destroy some of my room also" When he handed Harry a copy of the daily prophet he was confused, he was expecting something catastrophically bad, but the paper? What could have happened within the four days he had been gone?

All was revealed when the paper dropped open, his eyes darkened and a ethereal grow escaped his lips that was much closer to his nundu form than his human one, dropping the paper on the floor burning quite superbly with flames of the purest darkness, he turned and blew the doors off the hinges with a mere look and marched out the door pulling up his hood in one swift motion. Rucknil grimaced, that door was going to take ages to fix, 'oh well he thought, could have been a lot worse'. Taking one last glance down at the charred remains of the prophet he almost felt dory for Dumbledore, he was sure by this time next week he would have a few more holes torn in him. With a quick 'evanesco' he vanished the paper from his carpet, the memory however would always remain in his mind of Dumbledore waving to the crowd from the front cover sitting beside the headline **'Dumbledore fakes death to deal blow to the dark lord'**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I dont own nothing, not a thing well excpet anything you dont recognise, i may have a little claim to that

By the by, just been signed of work for at least a week so looks like your going to be getting quite a few updates soon, and before any of you start the reason harry defeated dumbledore so easily was because he didnt expect him to be capable at all, the last time he had seen harry was at school where he was no great shakes at magic.

Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming

He was fuming, absolutely enraged by what he had read in the paper that morning, 'that son of a bitch, faking his own death just to steal something from Voldemort, it was probably another horcrux but still I wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't actually stolen anything at all but just used this as an excuse to get Snape back in Voldemort's favour and give himself a little bump in the popularity stakes'.

Marching down Diagon Alley many people moved out of the way of the young mage, not knowing who he was and in these dangerous times they were all wary of people who hid there faces, but weren't about to confront someone who's magic was literally sparking around him as he walked down the street. Knowing that he needed to calm down before going to see Dumbledore and needing to pick up his new wand he decided to go for a run in the forbidden forest in his animagus form first then head back at a later date. Concentrating slightly he opened a vortex and apparated through it to the middle of the forbidden forest, near where Hagrid had taken him and Ron to see Grawp last year.

Back at Diagon Alley all hell had broken loose, with some Aurors checking the wards around the alley with others scanning the area to make sure nothing untoward was happening in the mean time. The alley by design had some of the strongest wards in the world, with each building having separate wards around them, knitting in together and reinforcing each other. For someone to seemingly apparate, all be it silently, out of the alley was some feat. Shacklebolt, who happened to be on guard duty that day immediately contacted both Dumbledore and the Ministry. Something really weird had just happened, he wasn't sure why, but he had a real good feeling about the person who had just done this but would never voice this opinion, the Ministry would be scared of them and Dumbledore would be threatened. All in all he was caught between a rock and a hard place.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Running through the forest, he couldn't help but relax, his long, powerful strides eating up the ground as he dove between trees, skirting the territory of the acromantula nest which he knew from memory was quite near by, and he really wasn't in the mood to deal with them right now. Flash appeared above him and the sky darkened, sensing his masters mood the phoenix gave a cry of pure power and rage, the heavens opened and a storm unlike any other Harry had ever seen brewed up and rained down upon the forest, lifting his head to the sky he let out a content growl and telepathically thanked his friend. The storm helped a lot and was helping more by the minute.

Half an hour later, Harry was sitting in a clearing scratching his phoenixes special spot, just behind his left ear, earning contented phoenix song from his familiar. Suddenly Flash took off of his lap into the air, Harry looking up could see a figure appearing from the horizon, in the rough direction of Hogwarts, did Dumbledore know he was here? That question was answered soon after with a no, when Hedwig landed alongside Flash, he had never seen his owl look so hopeful and fearful at the same time, this scared him so he looked at Flash for a reason.

"_Master it seems that before Hedwig became your owl see was a wild owl, most are bred in captivity but she was not. She got injured by a young wizard playing with its mothers wand and the witch felt guilty so took her to the pet shop in Diagon Alley, she is wondering if you would free her, she says she would miss you terribly but that she had a mate in the wild and would like to return to him"_

A single tear rolled down Harry's cheek, he had been keeping her all this time when she had a family of her own, he felt guilty beyond words. _"Tell her I would be honoured, and am sorry to of kept her from her family for this long"_

A low short burst of phoenix song later and Hedwig flew up onto Harry's lap, nipping his finger affectionately before taking off cuffing his head slightly with her wing and flying into the distance.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Feeling slightly subdued but extremely excited Harry apparated back to the leaky cauldron, it was near dinner time and he was starving after not getting anything for lunch. Once inside the pub he was amazed at how deserted the place was, nothing like any other time he had been there and he suddenly understood why Tom was so remorseful last time they met. Going up to the bar he looked at the menu and seeing Tom appear from a back room with a smile that did not reach his eyes plastered on his face he made a decision.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could order one of your specials. And a butterbeer on the side" he asked nicely to the barkeep. A small smile and a nod of his head later Tom left to go prepare his food. As He emerged from the back with a steaming plate of chicken, beef, sausage, bacon and mash with loads of gravy he offered Tom the seat opposite him saying it was along time since he had had company. Tom awarded Harry for his effort with a wide smile, and after gathering himself a mug of mead sat opposite him.

"So how are things Tom last time we talked you seemed a bit down?" Harry asked, he wasn't going to hide his identity from the old man, but that's all he was going to find out.

"I'm sorry son but have we met before, I'm usually quite good with faces but I don't seem to recognise yours" he explained

"Its alright I wouldn't expect you to, I have been through some changes since then" and lifting up his fringe, a small line of gold in the shape of a lightning bold could be seen.

Gasping Tom looked at the young man in front of him and wondered what had happened to the shy, innocent boy that had walked in to the wizarding world not six years ago. "Harry, what, what happened to you?"

"I trained myself up a little, we are at war and everybody needs to be ready, I just took it upon myself to make sure that I am" He said with a smile. From there the conversation turned more light-hearted until Tom mentioned that he was going to Dumbledore's return to life party tonight at Hogwarts and was wondering if he himself was going. 'Perfect, I'll show Dumbledore I'm not the little boy he used to boss around anymore and show the wizarding world what a manipulative old coot he really is' a smile appearing on his face that made the old bar keep shiver, and he made his apologies saying he needed to pick something up before heading home for the night.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Fifteen moments saw Harry standing in the wand makers shop the most nervous he had been in years, in fact he couldn't remember a time when he had ever been this nervous. Although when Ollivander emerged from the back room holding a box as delicately as he could, eyebrows and half a head of hair missing, Harry couldn't help but laugh. Ollivander directed a glare at him but said nothing.

"What the heck happened to you" he said with another chuckle.

"The binding liquid I normally use had an adverse reaction to the powerful core, it couldn't handle it and blew up, nothing was damaged except my head, but the annoying thing is they won't grow back with magic" Ollivander grumbled. Bursting out laughing Harry was in hysterics, he had never heard anything so funny in his life. "Now Mr Potter it's rude to laugh, especially when the person you're laughing at is still here, now please could you pick up the wand so I can be sure of my safety once more" Placing the box down on the table he skittered off to what he thought was a safe distance.

Walking up to the wand Harry reached down and picked up the wand not expecting what was about to happen. Pain, lots and lots of pain, it was like the Cruciatus but it was over quickly, above him was Flash looking down very proudly. _"A full bonding of a wand and you didn't scream master, very good, you must have great mind control to not of screamed"_

"_No Flash I'm just used to pain, it's sad really but it had its uses, so what's this wand bonding thing?"_ He asked his familiar but before he could answer Ollivander was over straightening him up and started babbling.

"A full wand binding but they are so rare only when the wizard is a complete and perfect match for his wand does this happen" He carried on after that talking more to himself than Harry but, he did get the gist of it, looking down at the new wand he couldn't help but feel complete, something was still missing, he wasn't sure what, but he didn't need to know that now. Now he needed to get ready for tonight, and plan how best to ruin Dumbledore's little welcome home party.

Using his element, he pulled it around him and in a blink of darkness was outside a massive mansion. His jaw dropped, no wonder the twelve families kept the place of there ancestral homes so well hidden, the Ravenclaw one was amazing. Walking towards the front door he suddenly sensed danger, spinning on his heal he came face to, well leg with a huge dragon glaring down at him. The dragon was a royal blue in colour with bronze scales above its eyes and along it back ridge. Harry had never seen a dragon like this, preparing himself for a fight he gulped slightly, this was going to be awful, the dragon was about a half bigger than the Hungarian horntail he fought in the tri-wizard tournament and this time he had to subdue it somehow. But to his immense surprise after a couple of sniffs the dragon bowed slightly and flew off to where he could see a few more dragons in the distance, near the edge of his land. Flash took that moment to fly down onto his shoulder and inform him that they were the guardians of the Ravenclaw manor and some of the only ancient dragons left in existence. 'Well that's solves the security issue' he thought to himself and walked back to the front door and opened it.

Inside was a manor of luxury but usability which surprised Harry in the most, it was the finest place he had ever been in yet, it looked as if it had been lived in and felt homely. After a tour from one of the house elves, which had all been freed by an ancestor but refused to leave and served the family ever since. Upon reaching the library he found a family history book and using the ring he absorbed the knowledge not learning that much new stuff but the odd thing, he had most of it downloaded in the transfer, but he did find another reason to hate Dumbledore. His father could of come here with him and been safe, unless Voldemort was strong enough to take on 6 ancient blue dragons and win, which he seriously doubted, but Dumbledore had done the same to James as he had to Harry, James had no idea he was heir of Ravenclaw, or descendent of one of the twelve families when he died, the old coot had hidden it from him, and it had cost him his life.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry looked in the mirror and for the first time in his life he liked what he saw. With the training in the chamber and a growth spurt he was now a shade over 6' and filled out quite nicely thanks to the training, element and animagus transformation. He was wearing his battle robes with Eleanor, his sword, strapped to his back. With his hair long enough to cover his ears and in several waves so it looked as if he was caught in a strong wind he was reminded of the warlocks of old marching onto the battle field.

That's what he classed tonight as, a battle, if Dumbledore won Harry would be back under his thumb, if Harry won then the wizarding world would have a new leader to follow, somehow Harry thought this was going to end in a draw, with the old coot pulling something ridiculous to try and gain control of his weapon again, but he would deal with that when it came.

Taking a deep breath, he started to gather a large amount of his element around him, the ball had started over two hours ago and Dumbledore was due to make his appearance any minute, Harry was going to arrive with a bang, literally.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

BOOM! 'Well that worked well' he mused as everybody in the room jumped a foot in the air and drew there wands to point at Harry. Giving a cheeky grin, combined with an apologetic "oops" he walked over to where the people were standing looking up at the stage where Dumbledore was looking positively murderous, only in his eyes of course his calm grandfatherly image was still his out going appearance, but his eyes were glinting. Harry was pretty sure he could take Dumbledore in a fight these days, but didn't want to give that a shot just yet, there was a reason Voldermort hated fighting him. Legitimacy, Dumbledore was a true master of the art, more powerful even than Rowena, or anyone Harry had read about, with his constant mental attack, it made it almost impossible to concentrate to defend against him, never mind trying to attack, or come up with a strategy to defeat him.

"After that short interruption, I will continue, and please son, next time try and make the portkey properly" he added with a smile. Harry smiled back, thinking it would not do well to interrupt again and inform them he apparated, it was 'impossible' after all, but unleashed a wave or aura instead, only the aura readers in the room, Dumbledore and Mad-eye Moody, would be able to interpret this, the rest of the people just got a shiver down there spine from the raw magic realise. Moody started laughing hysterically, while Dumbledore stopped and stared, gaping at the changes in Harry who had by this point found a wall to lounge against, showing his utter distain for the whole thing. Dumbledore sent Harry a mind message saying that they would speak later, to which Harry retorted with a mental snort, if that was possible.

Halfway through the proceedings Harry suddenly flicked his wand free from his arm holster and pointed at the person trying to sneak up on him from his blind side. Firing a mild pain curse at the mans knee caps he heard the resulting cursing and swearing and turned to see Moody lying on the ground with his peg leg snapped in two. Choking back a laugh and mending the leg, he helped the old auror back to his foot/peg and leaned back against the wall.

"Excellent my boy, was doing my best to sneak up on you there and I didn't even get close enough to blow in your ear before you took me down. With a silent and invisible curse to, bravo" Moody said impressed, not a lot impressed him, but you didn't get a young lad with so much talent very often. He feared there was going to be a split between Harry and Dumbledore after tonight and he would have to choose sides, right now he was favouring Harry.

"Now ladies and gentlemen I will explain to you all how and why, as much as I can reveal under the secrecy acts, I disappeared two weeks ago" This peaked Harry interest and turned back to the stage. "First how I survived, we all in this room, I am sure, know there is such a thing as soul magic and that it is extremely difficult and dangerous but none the less exists. This was the bases of my survival, I created using soul magic and some ancient runes, a container for my soul which when the killing curse hit would draw my soul into it. There were two reasons for this, first we had a spy on our side and we needed to find out who it was and second I needed to gain a physical artefact from one of Voldemort's hiding places. Both of which were successful, I cannot go into details of either but I will tell you that he is weaker than he was even a few, short days ago" (read note at bottom people, kinda important) Dumbledore finished beaming a bright smile at the crowd, Harry however didn't join in the whoops and applause that had started up around him, all he could think was what a load of bullshit.

He had to take his hat off to Dumbledore though, the man knew how to play the crowd, and it was just a pity the old codger liked to ruin people's lives as well. The other thing Harry couldn't believe was that he would have been stupid enough to create a horcrux himself, he made it sound nice enough but basically he had split his soul, in a special container, so they would join again when he 'died' allowing him an amount of freedom.

Looking back up after his musing Harry caught Dumbledore's eye and was beckoned out into the corridor that led to the headmaster's office. Deciding this was as good a time as any to confront his old headmaster, so headed out another door to take a different root. He wanted the upper hand after all. Reaching the Gargoyle a long way ahead of Dumbles he suddenly realised that he didn't know the password. 'Ah well' he thought 'might as well just apparate then'. This he could actually do because he had the founders blood in him, he was just very glad that Voldermort didn't know that little fact, or if he did then Dumbledore had put up some sort of block against him specifically, or Hogwarts thought him unworthy.

Lounging in a conjured chair, a rather large throne like chair at that, Dumbledore walked in, eyes darkening and losing there twinkle at the sight of his 'prodigy'. Acting unsurprised as usual, Harry was praying for the day he made him truly shit himself with shock, and walked over behind his desk. They were joined a short time later by professor McGonagall and Moody. Minerva humphed at the total lack of respect shown by the young man in front of her, while Moody chocked back another laugh, hiding it behind another very realistic cough, making Harry think he had actually choked on his own laugh.

"Now Harry would you mind telling us what exactly you are doing here, how you got here and what you have done to yourself since the last day of term?" Harry could feel the mental attack, but his shields were more than up for the task, scaring Dumbledore slightly when he forced him out of his mind so hard he rocked in his chair.

"Firstly I am not going to tell you nothing Albus, until you tell me the whole truth, which I already know by the way, but want to hear from you, see if I have missed anything and second I don't have to tell you squat, so stay the hell out of my mind" Harry's voice had got colder as he continued to talk, with the air and his voice making everyone in the room shiver as he finished. Professor McGonagall was gaping at him, not believing what she was seeing.

"Harry, what happened to you" she stuttered wide eyed to, one of, her favourite pupils, she just couldn't comprehend the changes in the boy, no man in front of her.

"I got some help from a few friends to help me in my task professor" he said smiling at her, he had always liked the strict teacher, she was everything Snape wasn't, and in his eyes that made her alright. She smiled back and nodded, she of course thought it was Lupin and maybe Tonks that had helped him, with Dumbledore's permission, she was shocked when she looked up to see said headmaster frowning at the teenager who was inspecting his nails as if nothing was happening.

"Who helped you Harry?" he asked

"Blow it out your arse Albus and its Lord Potter to you" he stated not looking up from a particularly tough nail.

"Now har….Lord Potter" he corrected himself after Harry's head shot up to glare at him showing the power behind them "I'm sure your angry at my apparent death but I assure it had to be done, I couldn't risk telling you with Voldemort connected to you through your scar" Harry snorted at this, he wasn't going to tell him about him being a horcrux himself though, would probably twist it and tell the world he was evil. Harry snorted out loud at his own thought and calmly looked up at the headmaster.

"If that's all Albus, I will take my leave"

"That's professor, headmaster or sir to you Harry" Dumbledore said with an edge to his voice "the law states that you must stay at school until you have received your newt qualifications or your wizarding guardian gives you permission. I know you no longer have a guardian as you renounced me from the job leaving you with no way to leave. You have no way out, you cannot even transfer without a guardian's signature, a nice little loophole in the law I thought" he finished with a smug grin.

"Yes I was aware of that law, updated quite recently I believe with you as its sponsor, you certainly seem to be able to plan ahead" with that Harry carried on to the door "See you on September the first then"

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave Harry, it wouldn't be safe for you"

Harry turned his eyes glowing "I am safer than you could ever make me, and my parents would have been too if you hadn't messed with my fathers mind, now I bid you farewell"

Dumbledore stood and drew his wand while Fawkes flew behind Harry to guard the door; it was obvious he wasn't going to get out of this that easily. Harry deciding to take the fight to Dumbledore transfigured his desk into a ball of tar and banished it at the headmaster, followed by a extreme heading spell solidifying the tar, Dumbledore was stuck fast, his wand having been knocked out of his hand with the speed the tar came at him and stuck somewhere among it. He was suprised at the ease he had just beaten one of the best wizards in centurys, but he mused that dumbledore was probally expecting a stunning spell, not a complex transfiguration, as his attack, turninghe sawthat Fawkes was not going to let him go started to raise his wand to fire a freezing charm at the bird when Flash burst into the room and screeched at Fawkes before landing on Harry's shoulder. Fawkes upon seeing the thunder phoenix flew over to his perch and bowed to him before apologising with a mournful burst of phoenix song. With his path free of obstruction Harry calmly walked out leaving people with three very different thoughts in there mind. Moody was impressed, very impressed and had decided that he would find Harry, if he could, and pledge his support to the boy. McGonagall was proud of her student's magical ability and especially the transfiguration skills he had shown when changing the desk but puzzled at what he had said and was getting ready to berate the headmaster although her support would always be with him. Dumbledore was fuming, how that…, that child dare show him up in front of his two generals and to get Fawkes to bow and move out of his way, which was completely not on. One thought was constant among them all however; they would never underestimate Harry Potter again.

About the vial for Dumbledore's horcrux, because he was essentially dead, he had no living body was merely a spirit, much like a ghost, magical contracts and papers would of shown him as dead, this is why Gringott's and the goblin thought him to be dead.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I own not a thing, well i won clothes etc but nothing you read here i own, promise

Thanks for the reviews guys and girls, your helping me fill in plot holes in a big way. If you spot any give me a shout and i will either fix them or write one of these dialouges.

After leaving Dumbledore's office Harry headed straight for Gringott's, he needed to speak to the goblins about something's and also see whether he still had control over the Dumbledore's line artefacts and family fortune. Upon reaching the bank he was immediately called into the head office where he waited for Rucknil to arrive, he was apparently speaking with some of the other heads of Gringott's, but was aware of his presence and should be along any minute.

Rucknil arrived not long after, Harry discussed with the goblin about some of the problems he had, and a solution to them all. Harry's main concern was going back to Hogwarts, he was now positive that his friends were working for Dumbledore with promises of fame and power, easily enough to sway there minds especially when in there eyes, for different reasons, the headmaster could do no wrong. Rucknil advised him that he would have to go back through the loophole in the law, even if he had it changed, it would not be in time before the start of term and as such would be irrelevant till the next year.

Harry had toyed with the idea of kicking Dumbledore out of his position as headmaster and not allow him back within the wards, but the basic matter was he was a good enough headmaster and there needed to be a strong figure at Hogwarts for the majority of the time to guard it in case of attack. Quite honestly, he couldn't think of anyone else to take the position, so he would let him stay. On the plus side Harry could apparate in and out of Hogwarts, plus he was entitled, as an heir, to his own rooms in the Ravenclaw section of the castle, and automatically re-sorted into the Ravenclaw house. That made his life a lot easier. Another nice touch was he could ask for, and would be granted access into any room in the castle, including the headmaster's room, any of the common rooms, the teacher's wing and anywhere else he could think of. He was already thinking up as many pranks as he could to play on the Slytherin's, he wasn't a Gryffindor anymore so didn't hate them without reason, he would only target the death eater younglings, they however would be having one of the worst years of there life.

He was also disappointed to find out that although he controlled the Dumbledore family fortune and there possessions, land etc that with the emergence of an heir of the family it would automatically be transferred back to the heir. Disappointing but not the end of the world so he let it go without much ado, he had bigger fish to fry.

Another problem was Dumbledore's position on the Wizengamont and International Confederation of Wizards, unfortunately for Dumbledore, now anyone who wanted the job on the Wizengamont needed his approval before getting the job, and the position on the ICW was automatic with the title of Supreme Mugwump. This all leftHarry being very happy, he had just the person in mind to replace Dumbledore and then he was going to clean up the Wizengamont, there was almost double the minimum amount of members in at the moment, with the surviving heirs of the twelve not even being on it! Now that just made him mad.

Harry spent the next two hours hand picking who he wanted on the Wizengamont, he was reverting back to the old system, twelve members with a supreme Mugwump, held the meetings and basically took control of everything. The keeper of records, allowed to see any and every record the ministry owned, including all research from the department of mysteries, Harry decided on this job for himself. Some of the research into ancient runes and spells could prove really useful for him, of course he wasn't allowed to tell anyone, but he wasn't wanting to, he wanted to use them in the war. Last of the special members was the chief voter, also known as the breaker. The keeper wasn't allowed to vote on issues, his sole job was to refer anything he deemed important from the documents to the Wizengamont for them to vote on or deal with. The breaker basically did not vote unless there was a tie, in this case he would make the decision. This task used to be given to the Mugwump however its was found to be better if a so called 'unbiased' person was to pick the outcome, the Mugwump as the head person of the council, and as such the whipping boy, often choose the easy way out to safe his own skin.

Harry decided that he would induct the Moon's and Westfield's positions on the voting council with the heir of the Ross's becoming the breaker. The only reason for this was he knew the boy in question, a Ravenclaw himself, three or four years above him in school and had played Quidditch against him. He remembered a tall, athletic boy with intelligent eyes that shone with happiness. Reading up on him he found that he was training under his father in the family business, Trunk building. In all respects the boy was perfect, and most importantly they were a neutral family. He had tried to pick all neutral families but there just weren't enough, and given the choice he would go light sided rather than risk having a Voldermort supporter within the room.

Leaving the bank with the parchment in hand to make the changes happen, he headed first to the trunk shop in Diagon alley and then to the ministry. His two main members had both agreed immediately, saying they were honoured to be chosen. The files were sent to records and the letters sent out, the new list would be in the Daily Prophet tomorrow, he was making waves but it needed to be done. One real positive was that he had stuck to his promise. All of the remaining twelve families, that hadn't been disowned by there line, a little fact he learned from Rucknil about Voldemort, would be included.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

'**_Wizengamont of old formed by the keeper" _**Harry looked at the paper and smiled, the families to be included had been in the paper. Mugwump was to be Amelia Bones, he hand picked her as she was a fair woman, and she had suffered through the war and would be strong because of it. He had persuaded her easily enough and was sure he had made the right choice. The keeper was himself and the breaker was Liam Ross, the trunk maker's son. The other 9 voting members were the Zabini's, Longbottom's, Moon's, Westfield's, Morgan's, Bell's, Malakin's, Dumbledore's and Snape's. Harry almost had to bite his tongue to stop himself from bursting out laughing. The best part was as soon as they begun the meeting there was an ancient spell that passed over the room, which would kill Snape and end the line. Harry already had a replacement lined up in the form of the Fletchers, not in anyway related to the muggle-born Dung that was in the order.

There was a meeting this evening to resolve the seating arrangements and absolve any temporary laws that the old Supreme Mugwump had placed in waiting for vote, it automatically became a law until thrown out by vote, Harry couldn't wait to see the old coots face when he had to start playing by the rules once more. Harry had also given him last vote, he couldn't become a leader in the Wizengamont at all because of this, and nobody would be able to follow his lead, even if he managed to sway them to it. Plus the confrontation with Snape was going to be memorable, Harry was positive of that.

Harry had also found out something very important about his wand and the bond he had with it from the old goblin. Apparently the reason his spells now came so easily wordless and more importantly invisible was because of the perfect match to his wand. The incantation and wand movement are only required to show the wand exactly what you want it to do with your magic; because of the bond this was not needed. The fact his spells was invisible, that was slightly more complex, but again the bond was the reason. When a spell is forced out of a wand with an incantation and wand movement, it is just that forced out, meaning the magic is fighting itself, half trying to revert back to raw magic and the other half trying to turn into the spell of choice hence the colour of light, depending on the power of spell and the caster. The colours ranged from red, the weakest such as stunners etc up to purple, this surprised Harry thinking green would be the ultimate, the killing curse for example. This was a common misconception as the killing curse itself was not a powerful curse, a block of wood or small stone conjured or summoned in front of it would stop it. Some blasting curses however, which had a purple beam, would blast through a building without even pausing, making them much more powerful.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

One thing Harry would loved to of changed about the Wizengamont was the colour of the robes, however purple it was, and after putting them on he had to admit they didn't look too bad. The purple robe had no sleeves and almost touched the floor with cream shirt and trousers underneath. The collar had a colour as well, these ranged from red, basic voters, blue for the keeper and breaker and finally black for the Supreme Mugwump. Taking one last look he decided it was time and apparated into the atrium at the ministry, looking around he saw there was only Snape and madam Bones to arrive. He headed to the wand booth and handed it over to Oliver, the guard at the moment.

"Ten inches, em thunder phoenix feather and nundu throat string?" Looking up quite startled, Harry just smiled at him nodded in confirmation and walked back to the waiting crowd leaving a stunned auror behind.

As he approached a tall man separated himself from the group and walked up to shake his hand. As the man closed the distance between them he noticed the classic signs of an Italian family, realising it must be the head of the Zabini family he sifted through everything he knew about them. He wanted to make a good impression on the members and had been studying there families histories and businesses all afternoon.

"Greetings Mr Zabini, I hope your apothecaries are doing well?" he asked extending his hand in greeting. Mr Zabini smiled and extended his own hand, capturing Harry's in a strong grip.

"Yes, extremely well actually, people are scared and making many healing potions and alike, just in case you know. I wanted to thank you personally for this Mr Potter; our family has a long history but we have never sat on the Wizengamont. You do my family a great honour and I would like to invite you for dinner this coming Friday, as a thank you" The older man said in accented English, smiling at the younger man. Harry smiled back saying it was an honour to be invited and of course he would attend, and to please call him Harry to which he was told to call him Toni.

With that the meeting was called to order, as soon as the doors opened a figure emerged from the shadows near the lift and drifted into the room before anyone bar Madam Bones who had opened the door. Of course Harry had seen him as he had appeared from the lift but didn't say or do anything, the death was supposed to be quite torturous, treason was a high crime after all. Upon entering the room, Harry took his chair to the right of Madam Bones next to the highest placed voting member, Derek Moon smiled brightly at him, he had already received letters from them and the Westfield's stating there pure delight at there inclusion of the new Wizengamont and thanked him for allowing them to restore there family honour. He had meal arrangements with both families for the coming week also; all in all he was a busy man at the moment.

When Madam Bones officially called the meeting to order a wave of power swept the room, causing Harry to smile. Within seconds a loud screaming starting emanating from Snape, Harry had read about this, he would go through the trials, be judged and sentenced by the room. In under a minute he would either be judged worthy or dead. The whole room knew this, it was quite a famous part of the room, it was only Harry that thought of using it in this way and he planned of proposing using this as a Death Eater sentencing booth, nobody could lie in this room, not even under the imperious, which was found to be used last time as a counter to veritaserum. A rather effective, if slightly sadistic, one as well. There was no antidote, curse, potion or poison that could stop this room however. Looking up from his musing he noticed that all the eyes in the room were locked onto the dieing figure of Severus Snape, all except one pair. Dumbledore eyes stared into Harry's giving enough respect to not try and peer into his mind this time and gave a nod of thanks. There feud was by no means over, he had screwed Harry's life up in more ways than he thought possible, but he did respect the man for what he had given for his way of life. That respect was not returned yet, but Dumbledore did respect Harry's way of dealing with Snape.

The meeting did not last long after that, a death in the first meeting was not what a lot of people in the room had hoped for, even Harry, but it was a sure fire way of finding out his loyalty's, and not only that but giving the man to change his ways even if he had been on Voldemort's side, he chose death, and to be honest it was probably the sensible choice, Voldemort's killing of traitor would have been a lot worse death than that one.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry was running in his animagus form to blow of some steam, he had been doing this a lot lately. He had a lot on his mind and was trying to learn everything he had learned, which even thinking about confused the hell out of him. With all of the downloaded information he know had a massive spell base to choose from, everything from drying your hair to stripping yourself of all hair. The problem was they never worked first time, so he had to spend about four hours a day going through each and every spell in his mind. This had been fun for the first few months, he had done all the cool and useful ones first, but really who needed to know a spell to strip the human body of all its hair, to Harry it really seemed pointless, well apart from the embarrassment factor, he was already planning sneaking into the Slytherin common room and using it on Malfoy.

He loved to run he decided once again after getting back to his manor, Flash landed on his shoulder, he always flew above him, mirroring his mood with the weather; even the dragons had joined him on occasion. That was another plus he had achieved in the past month, the dragons guarding his manor had agreed to help in the final battle, which Harry was sure it would come down to, probably over Hogwarts he mused, if Voldemort could take Hogwarts the wizarding community might as well pack there bags and leave. If it fell then so did Britain, it was as simple and complicated as that.

Harry was actually having quite a good summer, he had met with all of the families on the Wizengamont, Neville had taken over from his grandmother on the council, he wasn't seventeen when Harry sent his invitation to join, so his grandmother filled in for him until he was old enough. They had become close friends very quickly, closer than he had ever been to Ron, and had far more in common. He had also got very close to Susan Bones, Amelia's niece, and found a budding relationship brewing between them. They had gone on a few dates, but Harry was extremely wary of pursuing a relationship when she would become a target on Voldemort's hit list, second probably, only to him. He found that she was a strong and loyal friend, with a gift in transfiguration, being capable of gaining her master quite easily Harry felt and had told her so, only to make her blush.

The only problem was his old friends, they had sent him a couple of letters, to which he gave bored reply's, basically all the letters said were to speak to Dumbledore if he had any visions and that he should reinstate him as the Supreme Mugwump. He was getting very bored of it actually. The final blow was when he was invited to the Burrow for a party on his birthday, which was tomorrow; he wasn't looking forward to it at all. He had planned to spend the day with Susan, now he was going to spend the morning with her before heading to the Burrow around lunchtime.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry was lounging on a deck chair out in the sun, sitting in comfortable silence with Susan sitting in one across from him. Looking over at her he realised that he wanted nothing more than to wrap the girl in his arms. She looked up and met his eyes, smiling slightly she was returned with one in return, and started plucking up her courage. Harry had just turned back when Susan spoke.

"Harry, why won't you ask me out?" she asked looking over at him. Harry almost choked on the drink he was taking and looked up at her with wide eyes before sighing and looking down.

"I can't put you in danger, I won't let myself. I do like you Susan but I refuse to give the dark scum bag anymore things to hurt me with" he said sadly. He was shocked witless when she burst out laughing at him, tears streaming down her face. Looking at her as if she was mental, he coughed and glared until she managed to regain her composure.

"Sorry Harry but really, my auntie is the head of law enforcement and supreme Mugwump of the Wizengamont, do you really think I could be in any more danger? And for the love of Merlin would you stop being so heroic all the time" with that she got up and planted a small kiss on Harry's lips before settling herself on his lap and leaning back into him. Harry thought for a moment and realising she was right wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close giving her cheek a kiss and muttering a thank you in her ear. When she ground her bum into his crotch in response he couldn't help but think he had got himself into a situation that he really couldn't handle this time.

After spending a pleasant morning with Susan Harry mood darkened somewhat, he really wasn't looking forward to this birthday party. Yes it was nice of them to do, and yes he would probably get lots of present and everyone would be delighted to see him, the only problem was how long his friends would be all chummy before they started asking him loads of questions. Harry had no doubt some of the questions would be straight from Dumbledore himself. He decided that he would act quite nicely until they started with the questions, then he would tell them some home truths, maybe he could shake them out of the old coots grasp. Even some of the family would be a big help.

Around five o'clock as Harry was saying goodbye to Susan and Neville, the last of the guests to leave, he couldn't help but think that he had, quite surprisingly, a pleasant afternoon and overall birthday. Neville and Susan had failed to inform him in the days and weeks previous that they had also been invited to the party, in fact most of the DA was there. He had managed to avoid too much contact with his old friends, but the more he did the more he could see there brains working trying to figure out a way to slyly ask him some of the questions. Overall it was royally annoying to Harry, so he left them be and spent time with the others.

Fred and George had come up to him and said they needed to talk to him, handed him a portkey then lightened the mood by playing a prank on him. Once the trick had worn of they gave him a serious look before turning back into the old selves and bouncing away to prank others. Harry was nervous about what it was if the twins were being that serious about it, oddly he also got the same nods and serious expression for brief moments from Charlie and Bill; he couldn't help but think he would be meeting them at the same time as the twins.

They sat in a rather uncomfortable silence soon after the last guests had left; well it was uncomfortable for Harry anyway. All of the family kept sneaking glances at him as if expecting him to break down and tell them everything. Harry could see Ron getting more and more annoyed by the second as he no doubt made up several ludicrous situations in his head about how and why Harry had done the things he had. 'Really is worse than Malfoy sometimes'

"Well, aren't you going to tell us" Ron finally snapped, earning glares from everyone else in the room except Harry who looked up calmly.

"Tell you what exactly?" he asked innocently, trying to look as confused as possible, a hard task he mused, when also trying to stop yourself from bursting out laughing.

"Why did you turn your back on Dumbledore, what has happened to you and who died and made you Merlin?" Ron shouted back angrily, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ron missed the darkening of Harry's eyes, he had gone way past the line, and so far in fact, he couldn't even see it. "What I want to know is what makes you so special that you can do what you want without anything happening to you" he growled and stood his eyes almost black with rage. Ron finally noticing him stood, there was a difference between bravery and stupidity, Ron never did know where the line was however.

"Who died Ron? My parents died, Cedric died, Sirius died, these people died with me or for me Ron, let me ask you one question" pausing to add emphasis, he really was a showman at heart. "What do you fight for; is it fame, fortune, honour? All of the above? I fight for those I have lost, and those I stand to loose" with that he turned to the family as a whole and looked at the all while giving a scanning glance. "All of you need to think why you fight, and who you will fight for. I am no longer, and will not be a pawn for Dumbledore any longer. He is as much a part of my parents deaths as Voldermort or Wormtail and is almost solely responsible for Sirius's imprisonment" pausing again he lost his wind, looking quite defeated he looked back up at a family he at one time almost called his own "choose your bed, for those of you who have already chosen" his gaze rested on the three teenagers, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "Lie in it, for those who haven't I implore you to ask Dumbledore the same question I asked Ron before following him" With that said he apparated out of the house with a small pop, thanks to a small bit of element he had drawn in, then silently back to his house.

Upon arrival he noticed two things; One Flash was waiting for him and started signing when he arrived uplifting his spirit greatly, the second was a letter with the Wizengamont seal upon it. The Wizengamont had made many changes; most of them were the removal of pointless laws and after many public speeches, the removal of most of the, so called, dark creature laws and bylaws. Instead they had a board of specialists and members of the council sit with leaders from the main groups and draw up a treaty to over rule. This was still in process and would probably take some time before being finalist. Upon opening the letter he dropped it in shock, the son of a bitch. A switching spell later and he apparated straight into his seat in the room, element apparition was an incredible hard thing to block, especially when darkness was your, element, all you needed was a little bit of shadow, then you could go there. Upon arrival he knew he was correct, Dumbledore had called the emergency meeting, with orders to the Weasleys to keep him past the finish point of the meeting. Pity he had put them in there place instead, and now Harry was irate at the old coot. He was about to start making Dumbledore's life really hard.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- dont own nothing just doing this for the banter as i got nothing else to do as i sit at hom all day alone

Thanks people, couple of important things in this chapter, better read them well.

After Harry's slightly late arrival he was updated on the information that was scheduled for the emergency meeting. It seemed that Dumbledore had issues with the security at Hogwarts. 'So this was why he didn't want me here, thought he could get the Wizengamont to makes some rules and I would have to abide by them'. He signalled to Madam Bones that he wished to speak, to which she gave a nod of consent and standing he addressed the council.

"Members of the Wizengamont I assure you, as the owner of Hogwarts and its grounds that the castle and said grounds will be the safest they have been for many years once my plans, which are in progress at the moment, have been implemented. I have with me a brief, outlining my strategy for defence, and counter attack of any and all attackers that may try. All I will say is I encourage them to try, as will you after you have read the folder" Sitting down again he distributed the folders, he was expecting such a move from Dumbledore, he just didn't expect him to try and do it without him there, the old man had really thought this through. Among the plans were putting families of dragons and griffins into the forbidden forest, already done but he wasn't going to tell them that and he had added a pack of nundu. The nundu were extremely happy to help the light side, they were dark creatures but light sided on the whole, much like Harry. His animagus form really did suit him. Also in the plans were his thoughts about restoring the original wards, Dumbledore would hate this as all his own wards would be wiped by the sheer power of the original wards, but the castle would be one hell of a lot stronger.

Much to Harry's delight and Dumbledore's displeasure, he was the only one to vote against, both were voted through. Now all Harry had to do was make a show of putting in a couple of young dragons and griffins and it was done. Little would the rest of the world know there were whole herds of them in the forest; he would leave that surprise for Voldemort. Making sure this sort of thing was never attempted again by Dumbledore, Harry suggested using bracelets with a protean charm on them that a member could use to signal an emergency meeting, this again was ruled in and Harry left with a blue band circling his left wrist while the rest of the council left with there own colour coded band as well.

As he was leaving Harry sent a rather nasty mind message to Dumbledore, basically stating, try this again and it will hurt you a lot more than it will me. Harry was already coming up with a couple of rather mean things to do, he was headed to Gringott's to talk to Rucknil again, but he wanted the old bastard to think he was getting away with nothing more than a slap on the wrist for now. Emerging from the ministry he noticed a shadowy figure in the alley, extending his senses he could feel at least twelve more. Harry went into a slightly defensive position, unreadable by an onlooker but would give him a much better chance of deflecting any curse fired at him. As he begun to walk he could also sense that Flash had come and started to circle above, a storm cloud brewing to show his anger.

The first curse was a stunning spell directed by an obviously weak opponent, who seemed to of fired along time before he should of, the trap wasn't even nearly closed yet. Thanking Merlin for his luck he summoned an invisible shield, much stronger than the curse. To the surprise of the attackers, and horror of the firer of the curse it rebounded upon him, travelling much quicker than before and knocking him back twenty foot before he crashed head first into a wall. All hell broke loose as the remaining attackers launched killing curses and crucio's at him, spinning low to the ground before jumping back up when the curses had passed, he successfully managed to take another three down with nothing more than dodging. 'That's four down, and all I have cast is a shield charm. Must be new recruits, still eight to go though' he mused as he prepared for the next attack.

It came with a much wider variety of attacks, both block able and some unforgivable curses thrown into the mix. As Harry dodged and threw up a strong shield charm he noticed another five go down to a chain lightning effect, hitting one wizard then jumping on to the next and so forth. He chuckled as he heard Flash whoop in his mind at getting so many in one, apparently it was a record for him. Straightening he decided it was time to finish this and conjured ropes around the remaining death eaters, he had seen there masks and cloaks from the light as the lightning hit. The Death Eaters had regrouped, making the conjuration a lot easier. As they struggled with there bindings Harry turned the ground underneath them to acid, killing all but one, the last was finished with a blasting curse, leaving the mans legs still on the ground, with the parts they were supposed to be attached to covering the walls around the alley.

Checking the attackers he found only the original caster to still be alive, he was not sorry for what he had done. They were there to kill him, you tried to kill him and he would kill you first. It was a simple really but it worked for him, it helped with the guilt. He was glad there was still some guilt there; it would stop him becoming another Voldermort, but he would kill any Death Eater he crossed wands with. Harry took the one remaining living, Death Eater down to the department of law enforcement where he explained what happened outside, Shacklebolt just chuckled and handed him a wallet. Inside he found an Aurors licence, basically a license to kill death eaters, and an apparition license. 'Present from the guys'he had called it, he wasn't about to say no, thanking him he apparated back to his house in need of a good sleep, it had been a very long day.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The next day Harry left quite early to go and see Rucknil as he had intended to do the night before. Upon arrival he was again escorted to the office when something came to Harry's mind. What the hell had happened to the death eaters they had caught on his first visit to the bank this summer. When Rucknil entered that was his first question to which he was returned with a toothy grin and told that they had been trying to steal something from the vaults with an old map the goblins had used to build the system and locate the carts. The goblin responsible and death eaters had been killed for there crimes. It was not a ministry issue as it was done in Gringott's, which was goblin land.

Chuckling slightly, he could just imagine that the Rucknil would have taken great pleasure in killing them himself, for the sheer nerve of trying to steal from his bank. Harry then told him of his problem and ask what sort of thing he could do to limit Dumbledore and his meddling. The fact was, he was to important to the public image of light and his experience was undeniable on the political side, it would be suicide to just off him, even if he was tempted, every minute of everyday. The solution they came up with together was so ingenious it gave Harry the desire to laugh evilly and stroke a white cat. He had seen this in a muggle movie at the Dursleys once and thought the image was very intimidating and very cool. The plan was to reinstate Harry's command as owner of Hogwarts, meaning that he had control over all the teacher in the castle, during term time, but he was going to be away for the rest of summer anyway, and Wizengamont was on summer break, Dumbledore wouldn't dare call an emergency meeting about by laws during that, or Harry wouldn't be the only one after his head.

The main advantages of the ownership rule was, much like when students or teachers wanted to leave the castle during term, the headmaster would have to ask his permission to leave. Another plus he hadn't expected was that it would disband the school board, instead he could appoint a council of three people overlook and make sure everything was running properly. Harry was delighted and had sent letters to the Moons, Zabinis and Westfield's asking for the cooperation, after getting there replies he sent the letters to the old board and Dumbledore. The old man would not like this one bit, but he was not stupid and he knew there was nothing he could do about, other than try and prove Harry was not the closest direct heir to the castle, he may not be but if he wasn't then Voldemort would be, he really didn't think Dumbledore was that stupid. With the board out of service, of which seven of the ten were death eaters, it gave him one less headache.

Harry apparated back to his manor for the last time in a couple of weeks, he had entered the preliminaries of the world duelling competition. There was no doubt he was a good dueller now, but to duel the dark lord he would have to be a hell of a lot better, and practise was the only way. Packing his trunk of all the things he would need he apparated over the Bones manor. Susan had convinced him to let her come along. An hour later they both looked completely different. Harry couldn't really do much in case he got hit with a spell in a duel and it took the glamour off so he was using a potion. This potion lengthened his hair, both on his head and on his face, giving him a goatee beard and long hair tied loosely in a ponytail, hiding the golden scar that was fading by the day. He darkened his eyes to almost black, nobody would recognize him now, he looked positively evil. 'I might even scare a few of the duellers enough they run away crying he mused'. Susan on the other hand had changed her hair from a shinning blond to a murky brown with splashes of blond through it; she had refused to give it up all together. That together with changed her eye colour and height and she looked totally different.

All set they both apparated to the Scottish highland duelling centre. The centre was one of the best in the world, with state of the art facilities, this was all funded by the Scottish Druids, long ago the druids and the warlocks had been the best duellers in the world, often fighting each other in friendly duels to test there skills. The druids had not wanted there lineage lose there duelling prowess so had built a self updating building to cope with the problem. Just a pity it was gifted to the ministry as the Scottish Druids died out nearly a millennia ago. Upon entering Harry looked to at the board to see what group he was in and when he was duelling. Cedric Black-Group C. He had decided on this fake name second, to start with he was going to go with James Evans, but decided anyone with half a brain would guess who he was so changed it to Cedric Black in the honour of his lost godfather and friend.

The next day Harry headed down to the ring wearing standard duelling robes, black with a wand and sword crossed on the back. The only different between his robes and anyone else he could see were that his were actually dragon hide, not battle robe quality hide from the legs and back ridge of a dragon but more flexible belly hide, which was not in any way disallowed by the rules. Madam Malakin had thought him ingenious when he mentioned it to her.

The tournament was in a round robin stage for the preliminaries with the top two in each group of four going through into the knockout stage. In Harry's group he had two veteran fighters who had been fighting in the championship for over ten years and a younger competitor who had fought in the championship two years ago but had missed last year with injury. The whole tournament was over a period of two weeks with the round robin stages in the first and the knockout in the second week. Harry had also wanted to enter this tournament so he could try a couple of the spells he had invented using his crafting ability. He got the chance in his first duel.

The younger man turned out to be a rune master and if it wasn't for Harry being one as well and able to quickly draw counters to them as his opponent fired blast through them he was sure he would have been beaten. The flaw in his opponent's strategy was that he always used runes, every time. Harry countered a particularly vicious bone breaking rune with a reflective rune however he cast a splitting shield in exactly the same place. The splitting shield was one of his own inventions, combining a replicating charm used to copy books to keep originals safe and a simple 'protego maxima', the result was the spell being returned back to the caster but in eight separate beams. The more power he poured into the curse the stronger the beams would be. Because the original curse was a rune curse, this meant that the eight reflected beams all had to be blocked by runes. This was almost impossible to do in time, and so his opponent went down with a leg, arm skull and two ribs broken. Harry was tired after the duel, but had learned fro his opponent's mistake of sticking to the same strategy, you needed to mix things up, combine what you had.

His second duel was much easier, the older man had a lot of power and the sheer amount of spells he had at disposal was quite something to behold, not nearly as much as Harry, but for your everyday dueller quite impressive, the reason Harry won so easily was the old man was just that. His movement was nonexistent, meaning he had to rely on shields and ending the duel quickly to avoid fatigue. Harry realising this early fired some extremely powerful blasting curses at him forcing him to pour power into his shield and tiring him quickly, Harry finished with a ribbon cutting curse, a curse that had been up for dark arts selection almost a hundred times, only not being classed as dark arts because of its use by the wizard lumberjacks. Harry was extremely good at directing the curse however and removed both mans hands at the wrist, ending the duel. The medic wizards reattached his hands and the old man beamed at him for spotting his weakness so quickly and exploiting it.

The last of his round robin duels was by far the hardest and last almost twice as long as the others. At the start both waited for the other to attack, without anything coming at Harry was the one to attack first, he usually liked hiss opponent to throw the first curse, he didn't know why but it helped him, apparently so did his opponent this time. The duel was back and forth with what Harry though was many pointless located shields being put up around his area. Located shields were about a metre in diameter and could be places in an area. Almost too late he realised he had put them in such a way that with one last locater shield they would join together making one shield, a lot stronger than the singular shields on there own. Harry used a Parsel-rune curse, of his own design, that doubled the power of a shield, he planned it to be used to strengthen an alley's shield, but in this case it would overload the located shields causing an explosion when they evaporated. Harry formed his own bunker shield, he thought he would need it, he was right. The shield went off with a huge explosion, knocking his opponent along way outside the area, lying unconscious. Harry checked his shield and found the original purple colour had dimmed to an orangey-red colour, showing just how much power the shield had given off.

Harry qualified first in his group with his last opponent second, he was alright thanks to a last minute shield protecting him slightly from the blast, he had erected it when he saw the shield overloading and Harry erecting a bunker one himself. The last sixteen was going to be a lot more difficult than his round robin, he had watched all of the duels he could, some of them were an awesome display and he knew he would struggle a lot against the better duellers. He was under no delusions that he was going to walk this tournament; he was here for the experience and had learned a lot already. Talking to the veterans and watching them in action was awesome. Combined with the fact he had seen Voldemort duel a good couple of times, he knew what he had to work on, the only down he had was the fact he couldn't use his sword in the duels, he was sure that he would have been able to win if he had been allowed to use Eleanor.

Harry was recovering from his first knockout match, the dark arts were not banned in this tournament, the only thing that was, the killing curse, and his opponent was a dirty dueller, not particularly skilled in magic but very cunning with his strategy. He had a slight spell-crafting ability allowing him to disguise curse incantations and wand movements. This was a pain in the arse, literally, he had disguised a slicing rune curse as a stunner, and it had gone straight through Harry's protego and chopped of his right buttock, incidentally he standing to watch the match. Then it happened, it all made sense, especially since he had been thinking about it for so long. He couldn't figure out what he would have had to gain from it, and why he would have so easily let himself get disarmed, especially with his control over wandless magic. In the duel a wizard had just yelled 'Avada Kedavra' and the famous green light leapt out at a stunned wizard striking him on the chest and blowing him back.

"A blasting charm disguised as the killing curse, of course, Snape would have been in Voldemort's good graces for finally killing the thorn in his side and proving his loyalty. Probably allowing him to destroy texts and get any horcrux's Voldemort held in his own possession" he muttered to himself. The soul beaker wasn't anything but a tale to tell the public and protect Snape, so he is probably still alive, another death eater would have been put in his place to make sure he kept his 'most loyal servant' alive and well, even if Dumbledore was still alive. 'Bravo Dumbles that was one hell of a plan. I could use a man like that on my side, pity he's a manipulative old goat really"

Harry's next duel was against an Asian man, he had got into the semi finals last year so Harry was going to be very wary of him. Of course he had been wary of all his opponents so far but this guy had to be good to get to this stage two years in a row.

'Well I was right in thinking he would be good' Harry mused after a good fifteen minutes of fighting his opponent. The duel had been back and fro, Harry had mixed up his duelling as much as possible, even throwing in some curses he had invented himself, nothing got through however. 'It's like I am sending him messages of my moves, for the love of Merlin how am I going to beat this guy'. He was getting more and more frustrated, finally loosing his rag he drew a rune on the ground under his opponent's feet and launched an extremely powerful blasting charm at it, the most powerful one he knew in fact. The only problem with this strategy was the fact his opponent had anticipated it and drawn the same rune under his feet, deflecting the blast back and hitting it, Harry was blown out of the ring ending the duel.

Harry punched the wall, how in the hell did that happen, he knew for a fact the guy couldn't be reading his mind, his occlumency shields were so tight even Dumbledore couldn't get through them, and he was the best in the world, by far, at the art. What in the hell had happened.

"Wondering how he was able to know your every move before you did it, say a counter charm or shield before the spell had even left your wand?" a voice said from the corner, looking up Harry saw an old man who looked a lot like Dumbledore yet he had no grandfatherly expression, what you say was what you got with this man. "Yes I am related to Dumbledore, I am Aberforth his younger brother, but believe me we are brothers in only name. He tried to get me imprisoned in Azkaban, I rival his power you see, and he couldn't have that so pinned some petty crime on me, made it a big deal in the Wizengamont and my wand got broken" Harry instantly felt sorry for Aberforth, if Dumbledore would manipulate his own brother to the point of getting his wand broken, Harry was in for a long fight.

"Anyway that's not why I came, the reason he beat you was his aura reading ability, all good duellers can do this, it's a way of sensing what spell is coming next. The fact you lasted so long against someone so good at it only proves your potential. I have won this title more times than my brother, I beat him in the final the last time we fought, that's part of the reason he had my wand broken. I want to train you to duel Mr Potter, if you accept I will take you to a level of duelling skill so high that you could take my brother in his prime, he is no where near that anymore. The simple fact of the matter was he was, we were, awesome in or prime" Harry stared at the man before him, he stared hard, he tried to judge him, he wanted to accept this, he felt he needed it. Aberforth seeing what Harry was doing dropped him occlumency shields and let the boy see his sincerity, surprised at the boys strong legitimacy skills and the fact he would have been able to tell even if he was lying. Harry released himself from his mind and nodded in consent. He was going to accept this offer, the man was sincere and he needed to be able to duel properly, his life and that of most people in Britain's depended on it.

"The only problem I can see is the fact that I go back Hogwarts in two weeks, believe me I have tried to get out of it but the fact of the matter is Dumbledore won that battle, just about the only one he's won this summer though" at this Aberforth gave a chuckle and eased his worries by telling him he owned a house outside of Hogsmeade and that he had duelling facilities there. They parted with plans to meet up at Harry's summer home, also near Hogsmeade but was tiny house with nothing more than one bedroom, bathroom and toilet. Abeforth had seen this before and knew where it was, making it a good meeting place. With there arrangments made Abe, vanished leaving harry to suspect he was an elemental, but shrugging headed to find Susan, she was no doubt wanting to tend to his wounds as before but he would be silly to complain, all in all he was quite looking forward to her ministrations.

Harry and Susan had grown a lot closer during the tournament, they slept in separate beds but on the last night they shared one, they didn't have sex but it was still the best night of Harry's life, it felt special to hold a girl in his arms while she fell asleep and to wake up with her still there, it was like a constant. He knew now what had been missing that day when he picked up his wand, it was this, security, maybe love, maybe just having someone to care about him, all he knew was now he had it, he didn't want to let it go.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer-dont own nothing at all, nothing you recognize and probably nothing that you dont.

Sorry for the later delay, had to fix a few plot holes and stuff while i managed to break two of my toes, all in all it had been a rather shit week, needing surgery for my knee and breaking my toes. Anyway that will probably mean more time off work which means more updates. Keep up the reviews, I'm over 50 now, woohoo.

Harry was going back into the chamber the goblins had for the second half of the month. There were too many things he needed to learn before going back to Hogwarts and not enough time. Every three days in the chamber was a month and so he could go in for 21 days out side time giving him 7 months inside the chamber, he wanted more time but hadn't come up with a way of solving that problem yet. Flash was coming in with him to teach him thunder magic and phoenix magic's, he would be concentrating on these two forms but wanted time to study on his Parsel-magic and spell crafting abilities while going into the study of battle magic and the dark arts as well. He knew it was going to be a rather tough few months, he had already found Flash to be a very tough teacher, when he had taught him to 'thunder travel' yesterday.

Harry had left the tournament earlier than he should of, all competitors were supposed to stay until the end of the two weeks but this gave Harry an extra cycle to spend in the chamber. Packing everything he would need for the time he was away he gave the signal to Flash and they both disappeared landing in the middle of Rucknil's office. 'Thunder travel' could go through any wards on earth, even if they were strong enough to hold them back without sliding through the travelling power would just rip through them instead. Arriving he found Aberforth and Rucknil to already be there and in a headed discussion about something, neither noticed his arrival and continued to argue while Harry listened on intrigued. He had never seen either lose there cool.

"He needs to learn them, there is no other way and for that we need more time. I know it's risky and that people have died trying, but don't you think he is strong enough to handle it, for Merlin's say Rucknil he's just travelled through your wards" Aberforth shouted standing up and pointing at Harry. 'Ok so maybe they did notice my arrival' he mused. Looking at the elder goblin he could that he was fighting an internal struggle within himself.

"I will leave the choice up to Harry, do not pressure him though Aberforth, to lose him would be catastrophic, you and I both know of the prophecy" Harry started at this, how in the hell did they know that. Seeing Harry confusion Aberforth explained. "The Dumbledore's physical gift was a library of sorts, only Dumbledore's can enter and although Albus had kicked me out of the family he can't keep me out of the library. In the said library there is a book of prophecies, every prophecy ever told is automatically added to this book. That's how I know and I told Rucknil here when I heard he was helping you, we are old friends you see" Rucknil smiled and nodded to show he agreed with this. Harry lightened somewhat, he was scared that one of them had wither given him veritaserum or could break through his occlumency shields, wither was not good for him.

"Now as you probably heard Rucknil, my esteemed friend here, has left this decision up to you, I encourage you to do so. The chamber was in itself designed to work at many different speeds, of out of time loops as it were. We can increase the amount of time we will be able to get within the chamber by up to double, I think we should go for the whole hog and stay away the fourteen months, while it only taking 21 days outside, in that time I could bring you to a level unsurpassed by any other than the duelling elite in the world, what do you say?" Aberforth had a look of glee on his face, similar to that of a child who had just been handed a giant stick of candy floss. Harry on had to think for about two seconds then his determination sank in, this was good for him, if he lived through this he may pose a challenge to Voldemort and his followers, he could finally bring about the beginning of the end.

"Lets do it" with that Aberforth leaped up and did a small dance while Rucknil looked worried, nodding his head however he called in another goblin and after a short conversation they were all headed to the chamber. When they reached there destination five goblins all had there hands pointed at the door and were muttering in some ancient language Harry couldn't understand. As they walked away leaving the door exposed Harry could see it was glowing gold, he had a feeling this was going to hurt. 'No pain no gain, no pain no gain, no pain no gain' he chanted in his mind, he couldn't help but think that between Flash and Aberforth he would be suffering for most of the fourteen months he had just signed himself up for in the chamber. 'Merlin help me!' and with that final thought he stepped through the door with Flash and Aberforth by his side, it would be the last time he was seen for a long time, although many would say it was they day that the last of Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, innocence died and he became a warrior for the light, a beacon in a sea of darkness, the last hope.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The schedule was set, looking upon it Harry knew he would be pushed to a limit where if he survived he would be the best, he would be able to look into the eyes of Voldemort and know that the prophecy was right, he was this mans equal but that he had something the evil bastard didn't, the drive to safe peoples life's, yes he had a saving people thing but that could be the drive he needed to finally end this war. Determination Harry set of on the first run of many, his clothes weighted to be twenty-five times heavier than normal while Aberforth looked through the books they had taken with them and sorted them into an order where they could be learnt quickly and efficiently.

He had informed Harry he expected to go through a book a day, using the ring to read it and master all the spells, curses, hexes, wards and anything else the book may contain by the end of that day. Now Aberforth was no fool, he knew that some of the more advanced books would be impossible to master within a day's period. He would use this time to 'punish' Harry, making him duel dummies for his punishment, setting the dummies to a lot higher levels than he would tell him, he would push him, both with him knowing it and without him knowing it. The dummies were the perfect training facility, launching paint disguised as spells, and with only the proper shields being able to block them, showing where the person had been hit, they also hurt a little making you try your damn best not to get hit again.

Harry pushed himself to carry on, he was duelling three fourth rank auror level training dummies, and he had already taken out two but was starting to run out of energy, both magical and physical. Casting a bludgeoning hex at the ground directly in front of his opponents he followed up with a powerful stunner, he used a technique to split the power of one spell into less strong many spells. Six stunners flew at the dummies, five connecting with two of them, the third managed to roll out of the way, however Harry quickly hit him with a cutting curse to the lower leg, severing the dummies leg just below the knee.

Harry looked over at his trainer and friend to see him lounging on a deck chair with a book in his hands. This riled Harry up slightly as he wasn't even paying attention to his duel and he was supposed to be giving him pointers. Aberforth then waved his hand making the dummies stand once again this time three of them walked off the stage leaving two, there marks flashed showing they were going to be death eaters second class, and lieutenants at that. Harry gulped but readied himself, he was already tired from the first duel and now he had to take on stronger opponents, all be it there were less of them.

Aberforth looked on in wonder as his charge put up a fight against the dummies which were actually programmed to be inner circle members; they were actually programmed to be Antonin Dolohov and Sebastian Flint. Two dangerous, you had to be if you were in the inner circle, yet not the best Voldemort had at his disposal. The fight he had just carried out had been against four second class Aurors and one first class Auror, which was some feat in itself to many, especially when he had programmed the first class auror to be Mad-eye Moody himself, one of the best the auror department had seen in the last century or so. The last six months had proved to Aberforth he was right in his assessment of the boy, he didn't complain or back down from anything, he saw the determination in his eyes every time he sent him to fight to start with, now that determination was there all the time, his eyes a darker shade of green than his mothers, but equally as captivating, if not more so as they held a much larger hint of danger within them.

Harry was progressing well, he was now able to duel lower inner circle members two or three at a time and some of the younger first class Aurors, Aberforth had pushed him everyday they were in here, Flash was the same and he was beginning to master both the thunder and phoenix magic's the bird was teaching him. Harry's spell depth was now beginning to get huge; each seemed to come to hand exactly when he needed it, although every duel he fought in was limited by Aberforth, stunners and shields was his favourite for a punishment. Aberforth especially seemed to like doing this as a punishment while making him fight death eaters; they would fire dark arts curses while he was only allowed to retaliate with stunners and shields, all in all not the easiest of things.

The old mage again watched as Harry fought Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy and Augustus Rookwood at the same time only using stunners and shields, the boy had become an immense dueller, being able to win most duels with the use of only shields, directing there own spells back upon them. Harry didn't know he had become as good, he thought he could now take lower inner circle death eaters, the time had come for Aberforth to explain what he was truly capable of and give him that final push.

"Harry my boy, come sit, I have a confession to make" with that Aberforth went onto explain about how Harry had been pushed with his knowledge, the extra weight on his clothes, the duelling dummies being set much higher than he knew, the spell on his wand to restrict power output and many more simple measures to increase his performance. Harry was stunned to begin with, he knew that Aberforth was probably lying about a couple of things but this was unprecedented, according to what he had just been told he could finally kill Bellatrix Lestrange and avenge the murder of Sirius, and quite easily at that.

"The final test now begins Harry, I cannot help you. To truly master magic in any and all of its forms you must go within yourself, deep within your mind and your magic. Let them both guide you as only they can. Once there you will face a trial of tests, what these are I do not know but if successful your magic will respond by unleashing itself fully to you, Voldemort had done this, as have I and my brother. This will make you his equal in power, skill wise I have no idea, but you need this as does the world. I doubt you will awaken before the time is up however I will remain with you the whole time and help you in any way I can should it be needed.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The door of the chamber pulsed; it had only ever pulsed once in the time Rucknil had been working at the bank, which was over a hundred years. The last time the door had been pulsing, much like it did now, was when two of the best goblin duellers alive at the time had been engaged in mortal combat over the rule of the goblin world. Only one goblin walked out alive that day and it was safe to say that of the three people to enter the room 20 days, 23 hours and 59 minutes ago, only some of them would be leaving. The door had now been pulsing for around six days, four months within the chamber.

The door opened at the stroke of midday, a figure emerged immersed in clouds of billowing smoke, a magnificent bird sat on his shoulder singing a mournful yet uplifting tone. The man carried another in his arms; the tall man began to walk out from the room, immediately a sad look could be seen upon his face. Rucknil gulped, something had gone wrong, and he knew it had, more than that he knew it would. Looking into the eyes of his friend Rucknil immediately became confused, he saw peace, happiness almost yet the outer expression was one of guilt and sadness. Aberforth looked around the shocked crowd of goblins, in his arms the prone form of Harry potter lay bleeding from more wounds on his body that most of the goblins bowed there heads, some out of respect of a fallen hero, others out of sheer disgust at the sight of the young man.

"Harry Potter is dead" Aberforth stated to an already stunned crowd, he looked at Rucknil and winked however, Harry had actually woken up three weeks ago from the trials saying he found them challenging but invigorating, his control on his magic had become amazing since then and his mentor truly believed he would be a match for Voldemort when the time came, for now he still had a lot of work to do, refining his magic and increasing his pool were only parts of this, there was still much for hi to learn. That was why Harry stayed within the room, when he came out would be decided solely by him, when he felt he was ready. 'One things for sure, Voldemort's going to get one hell of a shock when he fights Harry for the first time when he comes out' he mused 'I just hope wherever the choose to confront each other isn't densely populated or a lot of lives will be lost.

In the following days many people would cry and be disheartened, many believed he was doing another Dumbledore and would return soon, others believed that he had finally cracked under the pressure of being the chosen one. Only three people knew the truth, one pinned for his return the others waited impatiently. It would stay this way for six months when finally the door to the chamber reopened; stepping out Harry looked around and smiled. 'It's good to finally be back' with a small crack of thunder he arrived within Rucknil's office. Looking up the goblin smiled, the chosen one had returned.

Aberforth and Susan were called immediately and soon arrived, after a short greeting from Susan she left to go back to Hogwarts, she hadn't even asked for permission and would no doubt be in quite serious trouble when she got back. Harry however told her to tell whoever caught her, if anyone, to take her straight to Dumbledore's office and just state that 'the chosen one has returned', then leave. He said that she would get off without even a slap on the wrists this way and he would have to go to Hogwarts soon anyway, thus the reason for him faking his own death.

The three then got down to more important matters, Harry had been in the room for three years, 6 months in reality, and the changes were quite easy to see. He was now a master of both thunder and phoenix magic's as well as being capable in the forms of battle magic. His dark arts training had led him to understand and accept the dark arts rather than fear or give into them as the rest of the populace would do. He had been training with the dummy set to Voldemort level, this was no easy task, he had managed to battle to a draw occasionally however he was sure that in real life the dark lord would be a much bigger handful than the dummy in the room was, he still wasn't ready but he intended to be when the time came.

There were a couple of 'light' rituals which he was going to perform on himself, and would of already if it was not for the fact they needed to be done in 'real time', meaning he couldn't do them in the room. One was to increase his senses, strength, agility and speed to that of a vampire, with his already increased performance he would be to the level of an elder vampire, but he really didn't want to cross one anyway. They were just nasty, but the vampires kept themselves to themselves so he would leave them alone, he had no doubt that they would stay out of this war.

Many hours later there was a call from a goblin on the shop floor, Gringott's never closed so at 6 o'clock it was still very much open. The call came that the special guest of the evening had arrived, what a shock it would be to see three of the biggest thorns in his side from the last century together in one room. They all hoped it might just be enough to finally make the old coots jaw drop open, unknown by each other they all had cameras just in case. As Dumbledore walked in his jaw did indeed drop, this was followed by three clicks and flashes of three separate cameras. Looking at each other the three friends burst out laughing until someone cleared there throat within the room; it was not from one of the three.

Dumbledore, Albus that is, stood with his eyes blazing, it was clear to see why Voldemort had feared him at this point and how he had managed to slay Grindlewald, the man before them was a warrior, not someone to be trifled with at all. Still they all sat innocently in there seats, all them felt this was the calm before the storm.

"Aberforth, what in hell have you done this time?" Albus growled out "I bet this outrageous scheme was your idea" to Albus's surprise and making him even more angry both his brother and Harry burst out laughing at this, while Rucknil managed to keep a straight face, his lips did twitch quite a few times however.

"Actually this grand scheme came about with you as the genius behind it, it was you how came up with it in the first place Albus old boy" Aberforth exclaimed between chuckles.

"You are supposed to be in Hogwarts Harry, it's the law. I expect to here from all of your teachers tomorrow that you were in class" He seethed again. Harry choking back a chuckle replied.

"Of course headmaster, I wouldn't dream of missing classes, what kind of icon would that make me? A pitiful one, that's what it would do, a pitiful one indeed". Shaking his head in a sad fashion, he tried to hold in his bursting laughter, when it finally broke he managed quite successfully to turn it into a cough while Albus turned and left leaving three chuckling friends in his wake.

"I can see myself regretting that one when I go back to school"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- Not mine, dont own nothing

Sorry folks, been a while aint it, had loads of trouble managing to pump this chapter out to be honest, know where i am going just trying to find a way to like what i have into where i am going. Shouldnt be nearly as long for the next chapter.

Harry couldn't believe how stupid Dumbledore had been, he had informed him that he was expected to be in every class the following day but by looking at his schedule, which he had taken off Susan's timetable, he didn't have any classes tomorrow, and it was all quite humorous to him. He did still need to go to the library in Hogwarts however and so would be heading over early in the morning; he really did want to see the faces of everyone when he sat at the Ravenclaw table with a Ravenclaw badge on his robes. All in all he couldn't wait for tomorrow, and he fell asleep with a content smile on his face.

He had slept in slightly but on the plus side it would be almost perfect timing for when he wanted to enter the great hall and give everyone there major shock. Dressing in his school robes, the most expensive material out of Madam Malakins, just to put some of the pureblood super-dicks in there place. He decided it was probably too much to just apparate straight into the great hall, he didn't want 20 or so spells flying at him so early anyway. Apparating to a secluded corridor quite near the great hall he set of on what was sure to be an absolutely brilliant start to the year.

He entered the great hall and was welcomed by an immediate silence, this was consistent, and all eyes followed him as he waved to certain people amongst the crowds, glared at others while ignoring some more. Finally reaching his destination, the Ravenclaw table, he set himself down and started to pull food onto his plate as the muttering and rumours started all around him. Terry Boot, who he had sat beside, stuck up some conversation and this kept him occupied along with his breakfast until the first bell went signalling that the students only had five minutes till the start of class.

Suddenly there was a rush of moving chairs and fleeing people as they tried to make it too class in time, Harry however sat and finished his breakfast secure in the knowledge that he didn't have any until tomorrow. Looking up he noticed Dumbledore was walking down to Harry with a piece of parchment in his hand and a slightly vindictive smile on his face, dropping the sheet in front of him he stalked off out of the great hall not even looking at him. Picking up the sheet he spat out his juice and looked incredulously at what had been set out as his timetable. Dumbledore apparently thought it would be funny to put him in remedial classes for the semester he had missed; in classes he was already a master!

"Not, ever, going to happen old man" he growled to himself and immediately apparated just outside the classroom he had his first lesson in, transfiguration. Walking up to the classroom he found a class already there, what looked to be like 1st years, but he couldn't really tell by looking. Once the second bell rang the door opened itself and the class started to shuffle in, most of them talking about why he was there. McGonagall was sitting behind her desk as stiff as ever and pointed to a desk off to the side of the rest of the class for him. He didn't mind being slightly separated and he could see some of the other first years getting there flying lesson outside, some of them were even quite good.

Harry pulled out a book on combining multiple runes while his professor got the rest of the class sorted and began to read. He was shocked when he heard her tell him off for not paying attention and asked him what the task for the day was. He had to cheat and use a touch of legitimacy on one of the students to find out and almost laughed when she expected him to turn the goblet sitting on his desk into a mouse; he didn't do this till second year so the class must be good. Smirking at the teacher he gave his wand a flick, with no incantation, and turned all of the goblets in the room into mice at the same time, while reverting the one on McGonagall's desk back into a goblet. He was immediately satisfied when her mouth dropped open and she sat heavily on the desk picking up the goblet and examining it before staring around the class where the mice were running wild. Upon seeing her shocked look become even more so he burst out laughing and flicked his wand again, turning all the fleeing mice into goblets once more.

Escorting him out of the class and telling him to wait just outside the door she returned to her class and he had to occupy him self with nothing to do. He cast a little summoning charm on his book, which instead of bringing it to the person through the air, it just appeared in there hand. Handy but took a lot more power than a simple 'accio'. Conjuring himself a rather fancy chair he sat and read his book while waiting for his ex-head of house to come out to talk to him, it didn't take long.

She was certainly fuming that was for sure, apparently she didn't think that even Dumbledore himself, a grandmaster in transfiguration, could have done that with so little thought and with a mere flick, it would of taken herself an incantation and would of laid her out for a good week. This was immensely funny for Harry, couldn't she see that he was strong anyway, apparently the power just radiated off of him, according to Rucknil and Aberforth anyway. After a short discussion, in which Harry only said 5 words containing of 'I am a transfiguration master' he was sent to the headmasters office, performing the same summoning spell he used on his book, he gathered his belongings and left, leaving a gaping professor behind, it was a rather hard spell after all, he doubted she would have been able to perform it.

Upon reaching the gargoyle entrance to the office he cursed, no doubt Dumbledore will have made the password something really obscure so that it would take ages for anyone who didn't know the password to guess it. Instead he simply used a rouge blasting curse combined with a ribbon cutting curse to blow straight through it, he marvelled once more over his invention, it really would be useful in a duel, completely unblockable as far as he knew. Upon the gargoyle being blown a rather large new hole he conjured a shield and stepped through the rubble and onto the revolving stairs, he couldn't help but think this was going to be a rather enjoyable meeting all-round.

"Enter" Harry had sensed to detection ward on both the gargoyle and now the proxy of the door, quickly dismissing the thought and bringing his occlumency shields up full blast he walked through the door and into the old mans office, immediately noticing the fact he didn't look happy. "Sit down Harry, we have much to discuss". Harry grimaced at the lack of warmth in the headmaster's voice, but couldn't really bring himself to care. "Firstly why did you feel it was necessary to blow up the gargoyle? And on that note how indeed did you manage this fact?"

"It would not have been necessary if you had told me the password and I used a simple rough blasting curse" Harry stated, almost immediately noting that he had made a mistake.

"Unfortunately I have found you to be lying to me there Harry, the gargoyle can block any curse that has been thrown at it before, I myself have fired every curse in my knowledge at it, meaning it must have been a new spell or something rather obscure" Dumbledore stated "and if you had some foresight, you would of asked professor McGonagall for the password before you left her presence"

Harry growled, both at his own slip and the cheek of the old man to blame it on him, he let it slip though, now was not the time to be fighting this war. "I'm sorry for the damage sir, however I noticed a reconstruction ward on the statue, and it should be redone by now surely, no?"

"That is not the point har…" Noticing the sharp look in Harry's eyes he decided not to push his luck, he was unsure as to whether or not he could out duel the young man now. "Sorry, Lord Ravenclaw, now onto other matters, I am afraid I have been told to inform you that the Wizengamont filled your place and as such…"

"I will have my place back Dumbledore" Harry cut him off and stood, radiating power with each step, he actually meant to, adding magic to his footsteps, voice and eyes. An intimidating sight at the best of times, especially when only five foot from yourself, and with a wand levelled at your head, the tip glowing an eyrie pink, signalling the start of a ribbon hex of some kind.

"I'm sorry to inform you Harry but you cannot be put back into the cabinet, it would be impossible at this time" Dumbledore stated, lacing his words with magic to influence any but the strongest of minds, unfortunately for him Harry was one of those minds. Moving his wand at the last second Harry fired the curse at the ceiling causing dust and debris to fly everywhere clouding both there vision, it did however provide the distraction Harry needed and he apparated to the ministry, he had business to take care of.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

He arrived back in Hogwarts to here the bell ring for the end of lunch and the start of the next classes; looking at his timetable he found he had a proper class this time with his own year in DADA, he was quite looking forward to seeing what this new guy could do.

Merrily walking down towards the right classroom he was there before anybody else and quietly entered, taking a seat about halfway down and leaning back in his chair. The class was a culmination of all the house and one thing was puzzling Harry, who would be leading the snakes now that Malfoy was out of the running, unless of course the stupid beggar let him back in again of course. Noticing movement he got a beaming smile from Susan as she took the seat to his left and growled at anyone who even looked at the one beside her, she wanted to have some time alone obviously he thought. Having a rather nice and somewhat invigorating conversation with his girlfriend he relaxed somewhat and looked around the room, not expecting the glares he was getting currently getting from Hermione and Ron. He cheekily waved back with a big smile, upon seeing this Neville snorted and returned the merry wave, showing his support for Harry, just by the smallest gesture.

Professor Oland was a middle aged woman, who looked like she would have been quite good looking in her youth and held the air of someone you would only mess with once. Harry liked her immediately and seeing her gaze rest upon her briefly he gave her a respectful nod, earning a flicker of a smile on the stern face, hopefully another ally in the war he mused. The lesson was going to be on piercing hexes, designed with the specific purpose to bring down shields or break through physical objects and barriers. Harry found the new teachers knowledge quite impressive and was using a good mix of both theory and practical work to push the class forward. Harry was sure if he didn't already know the hex's they covered he would have found the class very interesting.

"Two feet of parchment on the use, advantages and disadvantages of piercing hexes by this time next week, as usual if it's late it won't get marked." The teacher shouted above the ruckus once the bell rung. "Mr Potter, please stay behind" Harry looked up to find Professor Oland looking directly at him and nodded, giving Susan a quick kiss on the cheek he packed the rest of his stuff as slowly as possible waiting for the class to file out.

"Mr Potter, the headmaster has asked me to give you extra lesson on DADA, from seeing what you can do today I can you don't need these however I am willing to use this extra time to tutor you in duelling if you wish" Harry was slightly stunned by this, she was going behind the headmasters back to help him, he was pleased but he wanted to know why, so he asked. Professor Oland chuckled "I am in the order Mr Potter; I know you are very important to this war, and despite what Albus says you need as much training as you can get" Harry quickly agreed, he didn't think that the youngish professor would be able to stand up to him for long in a duel after his training but she might be able to provide him with feed back on what he could improve on. She did however almost stop him in his tracks as he was almost out of the door. "My Grandfather also said you were someone of merit, I look forward to finding someone other than uncle Albus that can last in a duel with me for long"

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry was called to the headmaster's office at dinner, Harry was very pleased with what he had managed to do, and outsmart Albus at the same time. Wizengamont laws stated that if any person missed more than 6 meetings for no given reason then they automatically forfeited there seat to the next person of note in the society. Harry had been careful to watch his bands and a calendar from the outside world to make sure that he missed no more than this amount of meetings, in actual fact he had only missed four and so there would be no problems with him rejoining, apart from the stink Dumbledore was making of course.

Upon reaching the gargoyle he realised that once again he didn't have the password, giving a chuckle he quickly apparated to the other side of the beast and began his walk up to the office, thunder apparition was a brilliant thing when you knew how.

Forgoing the knock and walking in the old coots office at exactly seven o'clock, as he was supposed to be there at that time he could have been expecting him surely, and conjured himself a seat before regally sitting down and locking gazes with the headmaster, who for all tense and purposes looked more stunned than he had last time when Harry blasted his way in through the gargoyle.

"I see you have managed once again to enter my office without my permission, would you mind telling me how?" Dumbledore inquired. This got a raised eyebrow from Harry, as if he was going to bow that easily. "Really Harry, it is for the safety of the castle and the students, we can't have people just going where they want now can we?"

"I will remind you Dumbledore that it is Lord Potter or Lord Ravenclaw to you, only friends may call me Harry, and you have no need to worry, no other human can get into your office how I just did, I promise you that" Harry was tempted to laugh at the expression on Dumbledore's face but thought it would hinder the progress of the meeting so quailed it down for now. As the meeting progressed with Dumbledore trying to pry information out of Harry and him not giving an inch while giving a mile at the same time, just to infuriate him of course, it soon became like pulling teeth and Harry just wanted to get out.

"Is this going to last much longer Albus, I have places to be" Harry stated angrily, finally losing his tether about an hour in. Seeing the old coot look at the clock on his wall with an almost fearful expression, well hidden from a century of occlumency, but still there in his eyes it hit Harry like a tonne of bricks, they would go through Susan to get informationabout him and make him play nice. "Fuck you old man, if she is hurt in any way I will walk out of school tomorrow and you had better hope you never meet me again or it will be your last" Standing angrily with power flowing off of him in waves he quickly located Susan in the room of requirement with the auras of Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Professors Sprout and McGonagall circling here, the distress in her aura was plain for all to see and with no further ado Harry apparated out of the office leaving as much energy behind as was safe for himself, effectively blowing the castle a new entrance in the process. The last thing Dumbledore heard before getting fire-flashed away from the carnage by Fawkes was the musical laughter a thunder phoenix.


End file.
